Travels of the Mangekyo I: Harry Potter
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: After the disater at the Department of Mysteries, Harry wakes up one morning finding out he has a demon sealed up inside of him and his real name is Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of weeks since the Department of Mysteries and Sirius fell though the Veil. Harry just laid down for another trouble filled sleep with nightmares of all those close to him dying. But tonight was going to be different.

_Mindscape_

Harry woke up in a sewer like place without any water. "Where am I" Harry asked no one

He then noticed a green glow coming from one of the hallways and felt a pull towards it. He got up and walked towards it. When he got there, he saw a huge cage whose doors were sealed shut with a seal in the center. Then a big pair of glowing green eyes opened up and said **"Hello Itachi"**

"My name isn't Itachi, its Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry

"**It seems your memories are still sealed up. We will just have to take care of that"** it said as a scaly, snake like tail shot out of the cage and touched Harry's head before he had a chance to react

Green chakra surrounded Harry for a few moments before the tail retreated back into the cage. "What the hell was that Orochi" yelled Itachi

"**Good to see you back to yourself Itachi" **said Orochi in her human form with long blank hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a green kimono

"What is going on" asked Itachi

"**It appears there is an unknown third ability to the ****Mangekyo. It looks like it can open portals to different dimensions" **said Orochi

"I'm in a different dimension" asked Itachi

"**Yes" **said Orochi

"So how did I get here" asked Itachi

"**It would be easier if you watch the memories you had before I unsealed yours. Then we will talk" **said Orochi

"Alright" said Itachi

A big screen TV appeared on the wall with a recliner in front of it. Itachi sat down in front of the TV and started watching it. The memories started with Voldemort killing Lily and trying to kill Harry. Then it shows the ten years of abuse under the Dursleys. Then with Harry finding out he is a wizard and his first year at Hogwarts with the Philosopher's Stone. The second year with the Chamber of Secrets, the third year with Sirius Black, the fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament, and last year with the Department of Mysteries.

"Are all those memories mine" asked Itachi after he got up

"**Except for the first one, yes" **said Orochi

"Where did the first one come from then" asked Itachi

"**That was the last memory of the person you replaced, Harry Potter" **said Orochi

"Replaced" asked Itachi

"**Yes, it seems Voldemort actually killed Harry Potter but the backlash of it killed him and destroyed the house. Then you came out of the portal as a one year old baby with all your memories and abilities sealed in a lighting bolt shaped seal along with some of my**** chakra sealed into your eyes. So when Hagrid came to get him, he thought you were him and took you" **said Orochi

"Why" asked Itachi

"**Well you two look almost alike when you use my chakra with black hair and green eyes" **said Orochi

"So how do you explain all those visions I had the last two years and how that guy got into my head with you here" asked Itachi

"**The visions I don't know**** how you got. But I couldn't protect your mind since I was completely cut off from you and put to sleep. But on the good side I was awoken by that guy's repeated attacks and just now broken though to contact you" **said Orochi

"So I guess I got the ability to talk to snakes from you as well" said Itachi

"**Of course" **said Orochi

"Ok, but why was I so bad with girls and ignored that cute red haired one" whined Itachi

"**Aww my little Itachi is finally noticing girls"** said Orochi wiping a fake tear from her eye

At Itachi's embarrassed and angry expression Orochi continued **"I think you ignored her because of her six older brothers including one that was your friend"**

"Why am I even friends with those two anyways? Ron will probably try to get rid of me for power like Shisui did and Hermione will follow him so not to be alone again" said Itachi

"**I afraid that is all the time we have**** for now since it is morning and you will be waking up soon. But before you go I want to tell you that all of your shinobi equipment you had on you was sealed into your ANBU tattoo. Just wipe blood across it for it to come out" **said Orochi

"Alright, thank you Orochi, good bye" said Itachi as he faded away and woke up

He got up and out of bed and got dressed and sat down at his desk thinking _"Time to write some letters to those four girls to apologize for my actions"_

He got out some parchment, a quill, and some ink and started to write the first letter:

_Dear Cho,_

_I want to apologize for the way I treated you last year during our date. It was not that I wanted to leave you for Hermione but I really wanted to get the interview with Rita done. The only time she was available was at that time and would only listen to us because of some blackmail Hermione had on her. I'm sorry and hope we can talk about it and be friends when we get back to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He folded it up and put it in an envelope and put it aside and started to write his next letter:

_Dear Padma and Parvati,_

_I been going over all my memories and wanted to apologize for what happen at the Yule Ball. I should have paid more attention to you, Parvati, than Cho during the dance. I am also sorry for the horrible time you had Padma. If I never asked Parvati to ask you to go to the ball with Ron, you would have had a much better time than you did. I hope you'll accept my apologies and that we can be friends when we go back to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He folded it up too and put it in an envelope and put it with the other and started to write his last letter:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I sorry that I never acknowledged the feelings you had for me for all these years. I did notice them and had the same feelings for you but was afraid of what your brothers would do._

_It started as a crush when I first saw you on the platform and thought how cute you looked. It wasn't until after I saved you from the Chamber that I realized that I loved you. During my third year I wanted to tell but was afraid of how your brothers would react, especially Ron. When the Yule Ball came up, you were the first person that came to my mind. But I didn't want Ron to get mad at me again since I just made up with him. When Ron said I could ask you and I found out you were going with Neville, I was heartbroken thinking I lost my only chance to go out with you._

_Last year, when we coming back from Hog's Head, Hermione said that you were going out with __Michael Corner as the reason he and his friends came, I thought I lost my chance with you. So I tried going out with Cho and that turned out to be a disaster. I was happy that you broke up with him and also could tell you were lying to Ron about dating Dean._

_This summer I have been going over all my memories and thinking about that prophecy that we foolishly went after__ and came to the conclusion that I have to stand up for myself. I don't care what other people think, I know that I love you and want to be with you before someone else takes you away from me. I really don't care what your brothers think._

_I hope you still have the same feelings for me and we can talk about it on the train to Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Itachi put his quill down and said out load "I can't believe I just wrote that"

"_**You did write it Itachi and it came from the heart"**__ said Orochi_

"I guess that is one good thing about being here. I don't have to act like I'm emotionless" said Itachi

He put the letter in an envelope and got the others and wrote the receiver's names on them. Then he went over to Hedwig who just got back from her nightly hunting and tied them to her talon asking "Are you readying to make a delivery girl"

Hedwig nodded her head and Itachi said "Make sure you deliver Ginny's last and that no one but her reads it"

Hedwig nods her head again and took off though the window.

"Now to see what equipment I have and its condition" said Itachi walking over to the mirror

_Cho_

Hedwig flew into her window and dropped the letter in front of Cho and flew back out. _"I wonder who this could be from" thought Cho as she opened it up_

"It's from Harry" exclaimed Cho

She read the letter and threw it away yelling "Does he except me to believe that"

_Padma and Parvati_

Hedwig flew in and Padma asked "Whose owl is that"

"That's Harry's owl" exclaimed Parvati

"Wonder why he would be writing us" she asked

Hedwig dropped the letter in between them and took off again. Parvati pick it up and opened and held it so both of them could read it. After they finished reading it, they put it down and Parvati said "Wow that was nice of him"

"Better late then never I guess" said Padma

_Ginny_

Hedwig flew into her room and landed on her desk and Ginny said "Hello Hedwig. Ron isn't here, he is in the kitchen"

Hedwig shook her head and held up her talon. "You mean it's for me" asked a stunned Ginny

Hedwig just nodded her head and Ginny took the letter thinking _"Harry actually sent me a letter"_

Ron then walked in and saw Hedwig and the letter in Ginny's hand and yelled "What are you doing with my mail Ginny"

Hedwig flew over to Ron and started pecking him on the head until he ran out screaming. She then flew over to the dresser and landed and kept an eye on the door. "Thank you Hedwig" said Ginny as she opened the letter

She started reading the letter and by the time she finished it, she had tears running down her face. She hugged the letter to her chest thinking _"He really has noticed me these past years and does love me"_

Then her tears stop and angry look appears on her face thinking _"And it's all my brother's fault we haven't gotten together yet, especially Ron"_

After she got her emotions under control she hid the letter where no one could find it and Hedwig flew out the window back home.

_Itachi_

Itachi stood in front of the mirror and bit his finger and swiped some blood across his ANBU tattoo. In a puff of smoke he was in his ANBU armor. "Well everything looks ok. Let's see: armor, check, katana, check, mask, check, kunai, check, and shrunken, check. It appears everything is in order" said Itachi

"_Hmm, I can probably use the duplication spell on my kunai and shrunken so I will have some when I'm not wearing my armor. I'm also going to need an extra pouch__ that I can quickly draw my wand from" he thought_

Then Hedwig flew into the room and landed on his desk and hooted to get his attention. Itachi sealed his armor back into his tattoo and walked over to Hedwig and asked "How did it go? Did you have any trouble?"

Hedwig nodded her head and Itachi asked "Was it from Ron"

Hedwig nodded her head again and he asked "What did you do to him"

Hedwig moved her head like she was pecking something and Itachi said "You pecked him until he left"

Hedwig nodded her head happily and Itachi went over pet her saying "Good girl"

He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost time for breakfast and walked over to the door thinking _"Time to show my 'loving' relatives whose boss"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to panther73110, Hot-chick912, animeflunky, rulerofcharacters, TheFirstHokage, T. E. Rankin, and arutka2000 for your reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi went downstairs and saw all three of his relatives eating breakfast. Vernon look up at him and sneered "What are you doing up so late boy"

By then all three of them were looking at him and he just smirked, activated his Mangekyo and said "Tsukuyomi"

The world twisted around and they found themselves in a black and white world with a red moon. "Where are we" asked Dudley

"You are in my world of Tsukuyomi. Where I control everything" said Itachi

"And for the next seventy-two hours I am going to be chasing after you with this sword. When I catch you, I will cut off your limbs then stab you in the heart" he continued

"You don't have the guts" shouted Dudley

"Oh really" smirked Itachi

Itachi got behind Dudley and cut off his legs then his arms as he fell to the ground screaming. "Still don't think I got the guts" said Itachi as he stabbed him in the heart

"Dudley" screamed Petunia

"Don't worry, he's all right" said Itachi as he snapped his fingers and Dudley appeared where he was before

"Now just for that comment, I am going to randomly shoot the Cruciatus Curse at you" said Itachi

"Crucio" he shouted

All three of them fell to the ground in pain before he let it up and said "So you better start running"

They all took off as fast as they could with Itachi right behind them.

A second later in the real world all three Dursleys collapsed unconscious on the table. _"Now for phase two"_ thought Itachi going to the liquor cabinet

Getting all of the liquor out, he made two Kage Bunshins and told the one of the left to do Petunia and the one on the right to do Dudley. They then proceeded to pour all the liquor down the Dursleys' throats. After all the liquor was gone they spread the empty bottles all around the table and floor and left a half empty one in the Dursleys' hands.

After dispelling the Kage Bunshins, he proceeded to make breakfast. While he was eating he thought of something and asked Orochi _"Hey Orochi"_

"_**Yes" said Orochi**_

"_Does that whole __prophecy apply to me" asked Itachi_

"_**Well you could consider that your memories and abilities are the power the Dark Lord knows not. That also could be the way to explain how you got them" said Orochi**_

"_Good idea" said Itachi_

After he finished eating he went back to his room and started training see what he could do without destroying anything.

_Next day_

As Itachi was heading down for breakfast he heard a knock at the door. _"That must be the Order. Better henge into Harry Potter so they don't know what happen"_ thought Itachi

After a quick henge he appeared as he did three days ago. He opened the door and saw Tonks standing there. "Hello Harry" said Tonks

"What are you doing here Tonks" asked Harry

"Well I saw that none of your family has left the house since yesterday. So I came here to see why" said Tonks

"Well…" started Harry

"I will see for myself then" said Tonks as she came into the house

She walked into the kitchen and saw the Dursleys on the table and the liquor bottles everywhere. "Oh my" said a shocked Tonks

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this" she asked

"Well, when I came down for breakfast yesterday and saw them like that, I thought they would wake up on their own. But when I came down today and saw them still there I was about to call someone when you knocked on the door" said Harry

"Well don't worry I'll bring your relatives to the hospital and get them fixed up real quick" said Tonks as she left with the Dursleys with a portkey

"_Good luck trying to__ fix the damage from my Tsukuyomi. Even if you do fix it, they won't remember anything but the pain" _thought Itachi smirking

_Next week_

After Itachi came back up to his room after breakfast an owl flew in and dropped a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. _"I wonder what they want"_ thought Itachi

He opened the letter and it said

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are asked to attend the reading of the will of Sirius Black at 12 noon today. This letter will act as a portkey to Gringotts lobby. Just tap it three times with your wand when you are ready._

_Sincerely,_

_Goruk_

_Head of I__nheritance department_

"If I leave now, that will give me an half hour for me to duplicate my kunai and shuriken" said Itachi as he took out his wand

He tapped the letter three times and left with a swirl of wind.

He landed in the lobby on his feet thinking _"At least I can land on my feet now"_

A goblin came over and said "Hello Mr. Potter, please follow me and I will show you where you can wait until the will reading begins"

Itachi follow the goblin down the hallways until they came to a room. "You can wait here until someone comes to get you for the will reading" said the goblin

"Thank you" said Itachi walking into the room

Once the door was shut and he made sure no one was in the room he unsealed his ANBU equipment and got to work. He took off his kunai and shuriken holsters and took out his wand and copied them. After putting the originals back, he tested the copies and they worked perfectly. He resealed his ANBU equipment and put his new holsters on thinking _"Perfect, I feel much better now having some weapons on me"_

A goblin came into the room saying "It's time Mr. Potter"

Itachi followed the goblin to a set of double doors and the goblin said "In here"

"Thank you" said Itachi and he opened the doors

Inside the room before Itachi got there, Goruk started the will reading. "We will now begin the will reading of Sirius Black. Are the following people in attendance: Narcissa Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Harry Potter"

Dumbledore started to say "Harry couldn't be here…" until the doors opened up and Itachi walked in saying "Who said I wouldn't be here"

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter" said Goruk

"That's not Harry! His eyes are different and he doesn't have his glasses and his scar" yelled Ron

"That's what I expect a pureblood to say but not you Ron, considering who your father is" said Itachi

"But to answer your question, I got contacts that change the color of my eyes and use cover-up to hide my scar" he continued

"Are you sure that is Mr. Potter" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, we have already verified it" said Goruk

"Now that everyone his here I can begin" he said

"I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body leave my estate to the following people" he began

"To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave the total sum of one Knut; try not to spend it all in one place. I also ask that she be literally be thrown out of the room" he said

Two guard goblins came up behind Narcissa, picked her up, opened the doors and threw her out. Then Goruk went on like nothing happened "To Albus Dumbledore, I leave one hundred thousand Galleons. I also ask he leave before continuing on"

Dumbledore looked slightly mad he couldn't hear the rest of the will but got up and left anyway. "To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave ninety thousand Galleons each for letting Harry be a part of your family" he said

"To Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger, I leave ten thousand Galleons each for being his friends" he said

"To Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, I leave ninety thousand Galleons each on the condition that Remus buys some new robes and they both go out on a date" he said

Remus and Tonks both blushed and look away for each other. "He stated that only Harry Potter is allowed to hear what he was left. So everyone else has to leave" said Goruk

After everyone left, Goruk began again "To Harry Potter, I leave the rest of my estate including the title of Lord Black. I also emancipate you. So good luck and have fun"

"Is there anything I have to do to make it legal" asked Itachi

"Just sign this" said Goruk pushing a form forward

Itachi looked it over and signed it. Once it was signed it disappeared and Goruk said "Now that you are emancipated, you can take up the title of head of the Potter and Black families. As head of the Potter family there are some issues that have to be taken care of. All parties associated have been summoned and are waiting in a different room. So if you would follow me" said Goruk leaving the room

"You knew what was going to happen before hand didn't you" said Itachi

"Of course, that's why we had our strongest guards in the room" said Goruk


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There were so many that I can't write all of them down. I was really surprised at how popular this story became with only two chapters. It has become one of my most popular stories.

* * *

Goruk lead Itachi down the hallway to another door and went inside. Inside he saw three families: The Weasleys, the Delacours, and the Patils. _"Hmm let's see, there's Ginny and her parents, Gabrielle and her parents, and Padma and Parvati and their parents" thought Itachi_

"_I think I know why Ginny and Gabrielle are here, but why Padma and Parvati" he thought_

Goruk went to the head of the table where there were several sheets of paper and sat down. "Now that Lord Potter-Black is here we can begin" said Goruk

"We are here to discuss the two life debts and marriage contract for Lord Potter-Black" he said

"_Marriage contract" Itachi shouted in his mind_

"_They do that here as well" he thought_

"_That must be the reason why Padma and Parvati are here" he thought_

"_**You ask your fiancée to the ball and didn't even know it" laughed Orochi**_

"_It could be the other one you know" Itachi countered_

"First off is the life debt for saving one Ginevra Molly Weasley. The Weasleys hasn't paid the debt as of yet so their daughter will be given to Lord Potter-Black as payment" said Goruk

"How do you wish to accept her" he asked

Ginny got a scared look on her face as she looked at Itachi who was doing his best to keep an emotionless face while his thoughts were raging. _"What, there talking about her like she's property" yelled Itachi in his mind_

"_**You know there is only one way for her to keep her freedom Itachi" said Orochi**_

"_I know, I just wish I could have gone on a least one date before asking her" said Itachi_

"I will accept her as my fiancée" said Itachi in a monotone voice to hide how he felt about the situation

"Very well then, the appropriate papers will be drawn up then. The bride price will be waved to pay off the life debt" said Goruk

Ginny expression changed to a happy one as the goblin continued "Next is the life debt for saving one Gabrielle Delacour. The Delacour family has paid off the debt with a marriage contract between Miss Delacour and Lord Potter-Black"

"Do you accept" he asked

"Yes" said Itachi

Gabrielle was happy that Itachi had accepted her instead of asking for something else to pay it off. "The final order of business is the marriage between the Potter and Patil families. The contract is for the eldest son of the Potter family to marry the eldest daughter of the Patil family. Since the Patil family has twin daughters as their eldest you have to choose which one you want as your fiancée" said Goruk

Both Padma and Parvati looked expectedly at Itachi but he could see fear hidden in both their eyes. _"Looks like they are afraid to be separated for each other" thought Itachi_

"_**And they would never see each other again if your fiancées decide to go home with you" said Orochi**_

"_I would only do that after they could protect themselves there without me" said Itachi_

"_I wonder if I could ask for both of them as my fiancée" he thought_

"_**Doesn't hurt to try" said Orochi**_

"Mr. Patil I would like to request for the hand of both your daughters in marriage" said Itachi

Both Padma and Parvati had a surprised look on their face as Mr. Patil answered. "I ask for the same price we decided on originally"

"Make it so" said Itachi to Goruk

"The appropriate contract will be drawn up and the bride price deducted from your vault" said Goruk

"You all have until you are of age to move in with Lord Potter-Black" he said

"Goruk may I have a chance to talk with my fiancées in another room alone" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Goruk getting up from his chair

"Follow me" he said going to the door

They walked down the hallway to another door that Goruk opened and said "Just return to the previous room when you are done"

"Thank you" said Itachi going into the room followed by the girls

Once they were all inside and the door was closed Ginny launched herself at Itachi hugging him tightly saying "Thank you" over and over again

Itachi just put his arms around her saying "Your welcome"

"You know I would never let anything happen to you" he said kissing her forehead

Ginny pulled away from him smiling with tears in her eyes at what he said. "But why didn't your parents pay off the debt" asked Itachi

"I don't know" said Ginny

"You mean your parents never talked to you about it" asked Gabrielle

"My parents sat down with me to talk about it immediately after we got home" she said

"No" said Ginny

"But you're from a pureblood family so they should have know they could have paid it off like the Delacours did" said Parvati

"Maybe they expected me to never call them on it" said Itachi

"What do you mean" asked Ginny

"Remember how Dumbledore acted when I showed up at Sirius' will reading" asked Itachi

"He was shocked that you showed up. He was saying that you weren't going to" said Ginny

"I bet he didn't expect me to take up the headship of my family ever. So he told your parents not to worry about the life debt" said Itachi

"But that's not possible, as the last of your family you automatically become the head of your family when you become of age" said Padma

"But you have to understand that I grew up as a muggle and before this summer knew next to nothing about the magical world that didn't have anything to do with Hogwarts or Voldemort" said Itachi

"And by the time I figure it out" he began

"We might be in a relationship and the debt wouldn't matter" finished Ginny

"Then what about us" asked Gabrielle

"I might have looked for a way to get out of them" said Itachi

"I glad you didn't" said Gabrielle

"But how do you owe me a life debt? I thought that was just me taking the riddle too literally" asked Itachi looking at Gabrielle

Gabrielle looked down while saying "Because merpeople hate veelas"

"Then why did they allow you to be the hostage instead of someone else" asked Itachi

"Because Dumbledore said that the merpeople were willing to put aside their differences for the task" said Gabrielle

"And of course Dumbledore would believe them and everyone else would believe Dumbledore" said Itachi sighing

"Idiots, didn't anyone see they were just saying that because we were giving them one of their enemies gift wrapped" he growled

"They must have sent those grindylows to stop Fleur from getting to you" he said thinking out loud

"And that would also explain why they reacted more violently when I freed you than when I tried to free Hermione" he said

He then turned his attention towards Padma and Parvati and asked "Did either of you know of the marriage contract"

"We did know that our father set one up but we didn't know with whom" said Padma

"That makes me feel even worse on how I treated you during the Yule Ball" said Itachi

"Well at least you apologized" said Parvati

"Even thou it took a year and a half" said Padma

"But thank you for what you did" she said

"You're welcome" said Itachi

"I saw that you both were looking expectedly at me but you both were also scared of being separated so I had to try something" he said

They both went up and gave him a hug muttering "Thank you" which he returned. After they moved back to where they were Itachi said "We should head back now"

They all nodded their heads and left the room heading back to the previous one.

On the way back Itachi was thinking _"Now I need to find out how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley feel about this situation and see if they are part of the blame"_

They made it back into the room and Itachi took a quick look at everyone's faces. The Delacours seem content with the situation and the Patils looked happy and seemed to respect his decision. The Weasleys were different. Mrs. Weasleys looked angry while Mr. Weasley seemed more sad than angry at the situation. _**"We can definitely see who the head of that family is" said Orochi**_

"_So it appears Mrs. Weasley is to blame for not paying off the life debt" thought Itachi_

"_Now all I have to do is wait for an opportunity to present itself to strike back at her" he thought smirking_

"Welcome back Lord Potter-Black" said Goruk after everyone sat down

"We have no more business to discuss today so you are all free to go" he said

As Itachi was leaving Goruk handed him two keys and a slip of paper. "Those are the keys to the main Potter and Black vaults and that is a portkey that will take you back to where ever you came from anytime today. It is activated the same way as the last one" said Goruk

"Thank you" said Itachi

After a quick trip to both vaults all he found was a ton of money, so he removed some of it and went shopping for anything useful. He bought a three compartment trunk that shrinks and enlarges on command that contains one regular compartment and two secure ones. He then got some books on Animagus, Legilimency, Apparition, and many books on battle and defensive magic. He didn't get any on Occlumency since Orochi would be able to protect his mind.

He then went and bought many bottles of ink and brushes along with a lot of empty scrolls. He decided not to get any new robes not seeing the point of it since the ones he had were fine. He also wouldn't need them once he found a way to get home. He then activated the portkey and went back home.

_September 1__st_

Itachi had everything packed into his new trunk. He put all of his school books and other school supplies in the first compartment of his trunk along with his clothes and robes. He then put the books he bought at Diagon Ally in the first secure compartment along with his invisibility cloak, map, and Firebolt.

He already went back Diagon Ally for his school supplies under a henge and saw the Weasleys there with Hermione being guarded by Hagrid. He also saw Ron and Hermione run after Malfoy and pitiful attempt to gain information.

After he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket he left the house and ran down the street until he was far enough away to call the Knight Bus. The purple triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere and the doors opened up. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. What is your destination" asked the conductor

"King Cross station" said Itachi as he got on

"Going to Hogwarts then" asked the conductor

"Yes" said Itachi as he handed the conductor his fare and sat down

Once he sat down he applied chakra to his seat and enjoyed the glares he got from the rest of the passengers for not moving an inch as the Knight Bus rocked every which way. The Knight Bus then appeared at the train station with the conductor yelling out "King Cross Station"

After he got off the Knight Bus he saw the Weasleys getting out of Ministry cars near two Aurors and put on a henge and followed after them. Once he got though the barrier he quickly got onto the train, took off the henge and waited for the friends to get on. As he was waiting he was shaking his head at how easy it was to get past those Aurors.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone for your reviews. There were so many I couldn't write them all down.

* * *

He saw them come onto the train and started looking for him. He silently walked up behind them and said "Looking for someone"

All three of them turn around and Ginny and Hermione yell out "Harry" while Ron just glares at him

"When did you get here" asked Hermione

"After you, I saw you get out of those Ministry cars and followed you" said Itachi

"But we didn't see you" said Ginny

"I know" said Itachi smirking

"We got to go to the prefect meeting so we will talk to you later. We have something very important to tell you" said Hermione as she dragged Ron away

"I already know about Malfoy going into Borgin and Burkes and Ron's and Hermione's pitiful attempt to gather information" said Itachi after they left

"How" asked Ginny shocked

"I was there and saw it along with your family being guarded by Hagrid" said Itachi

"But I didn't see you" said Ginny

"I was under a glamour charm" said Itachi

"Oh" said Ginny

"Let's go find a compartment" said Itachi walking down the corridor

"Alright" said Ginny following after him

As they were walking along Itachi asked "Do you know why Ron was glaring at me"

"Well when we got home my mother explained what happened in a way that made it look like you were the bad guy. I tried to defend you by telling them what really happened but Ron wouldn't listen" said Ginny

"_Another reason against Mrs. Weasley" thought Itachi_

"What about the rest of your brothers" asked Itachi?

"Well Bill is the only one living with us right now since Fred and George moved into a flat above their shop" said Ginny

"I think he was angry at first but Fleur calmed him down" she said

"Fleur" asked Itachi shocked

"Yeah they got engaged recently" said Ginny

But before Itachi could respond he heard someone yell out "Harry"

He turned around and saw Cho walking toward them angrily. "Hello Cho" said Itachi emotionlessly

"Do you expect me to believe that letter you sent me" asked Cho angrily

"It's the truth" stated Itachi

"_Harry sent her a letter as well" thought Ginny remembering that Padma and Parvati said thanks for their letter_

"But it doesn't matter since I found out I have a marriage contract that my parents made up before they died" he stated

"Goodbye Cho" he said walking away with Ginny behind him

They walked along until they found a compartment with only Padma and Parvati in it. "Hello Padma and Parvati" said Itachi opening the door

"Hello Harry" they said together

"Hello" said Ginny coming in behind Itachi

"Hello" they said

"So you sent Cho a letter as well" said Ginny once she sat down

"Yes, I wanted to tell her the reason why I left during our date" said Itachi

"Why did you" asked Parvati

"Cho came back complaining how you left her for another date" said Padma

"I didn't leave her for another date" said Itachi

"Then why did you leave" asked Padma

"Do you remember that article in the Quibbler written by Rita Skeeter last year" asked Itachi

"Yes" they both said together

"That was what I was doing. Hermione had some blackmail on Rita and used it to get an interview and for her to write the truth, and not that stuff she usually writes" said Itachi

"So that was what you put in your letter" asked Padma

"Yes" said Itachi

"And she didn't believe him" said Ginny

"Her loss" said Parvati

"So what was this blackmail you have" asked Ginny

"She's an unregistered Animagus" said Itachi

"Really" asked Ginny

"Yes. That is how she got all of her information. She can change into a beetle" said Itachi

But before their conversation could continue there was a knock on the door. Itachi got up and answered it saying "Yes"

He saw a third year girl holding out a scroll saying "I'm suppose to deliver this to Harry Potter"

"Thank you" said Itachi as he took the scroll and shut the door

"What is it" asked Ginny

Itachi opened the scroll and read it and said "It's an invitation to have lunch with the new professor"

"Who is it" asked Parvati

"A Professor Slughorn" said Itachi

"I've heard of him" said Ginny

"You have" asked Padma

"Yeah, my parents once said he was the potions professor and Head of Slytherin before Snape" said Ginny

"Why would they ask a former potions professor to come back" asked Padma

"Maybe Snape finally got his dream of teaching DADA" said Ginny

"Well I better go see what he wants" said Itachi getting up

"Bye" they all said together as he left the compartment

As Itachi was walking down the corridor he heard someone yell out "Harry"

He turned around and saw Hermione running toward him with Ron behind her. "Where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere" asked Hermione

"In a compartment" said Itachi

"Let's go find an empty compartment so we can tell you what we saw" said Hermione reaching out to grab Itachi's hand

"I already know about Malfoy going into Borgin and Burkes" said Itachi moving his hand away from Hermione's

"How" asked Hermione shocked

"Glamour charm" said Itachi

"Oh" said Hermione

"Besides I can't go with you since I got an invitation to have lunch with the new professor" said Itachi holding up the invitation

"That you got because you are the famous Harry Potter" huffed Ron

Itachi started to turn around and leave when he heard Hermione say "We didn't see Malfoy during the entire Prefect meeting"

Itachi turned his head and said "Thank you for the information" and continued on walking

"_She probably thought that would want me to stay with them" thought Itachi_

When Itachi got near the professor's compartment he saw Neville about to open the door. "Neville" said Itachi

"_So there are more people here" thought Itachi_

Neville turned around and saw Harry and said "Harry" happily

"You got an invitation as well" he asked

Itachi nodded his head and said "Let's go see what he wants"

Neville opened the door and they both walked in and saw that there were a few more students there. The only one Itachi recognized was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in his year. "Ah Harry, so good of you to come, and you too Mr. Longbottom" said Slughorn

Itachi sat down next to Neville as Slughorn introduced everyone and started talking about what famous deeds all of their respective family members have done. _"Great he's a kiss up. Like I didn't get enough of that in Konoha" thought Itachi_

Itachi was polite and accepted the food he was given and answered any questions he was asked politely like he always did during events like this. A very long time later in Itachi's point of view Slughorn said "Is it that late already? I didn't even noticed that they have lit the lamps"

"You all better leave so you can get changed and get ready to get off" he said packing everything up

Everybody left and Itachi saw there was no one was looking and created a Kage Bunshin and had it henged into a fly and follow after Zabini. With that done Itachi went back to his compartment.

Once he got back to his compartment he went in and sat down with a sigh. "What happened" asked Ginny

"The guy is a huge kiss up. All it was, was a chance for him to get in good with the children of famous or well connected families" said Itachi

"Who was there" asked Parvati

"Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, and Marcus Belby" said Itachi

"Neville was there" asked Ginny

"Yeah but Slughorn didn't talk about him much thinking he wasn't like his parents" said Itachi

"What about you" asked Padma?

"He just spewed out that crap that was in the Daily Prophet" said Itachi

"So what were you doing this entire time" asked Parvati

"Just eating the food he brought and listening to all the famous people he taught" said Itachi

He finally looked up and saw that all three of them had already changed into their Hogwarts robes. Itachi took out his robes and smirked as an idea appeared in his mind. He started to take his shirt off as Ginny screamed "What are you doing"

"Getting changed" said Itachi

"Besides it's not like you wouldn't have seen it eventually" he said

All three of them blushed at that comment but didn't look away. Once Itachi was about to take his shirt off completely he left in a burst of speed leaving three shocked and blushing girls. "He trick us" said Ginny still shocked

"I definitely like the new way Harry is acting" said Parvati smiling

Itachi came back some time later and sat and smirked at the glares the three girls were giving him. "Is there something wrong" asked Itachi

They continued to glare at him as Ginny said "That wasn't funny"

"I thought it was" said Itachi

The train finally came to a stop and all the students started to get off. Itachi felt his Bunshin dispel itself and all its memories came back. _"So Malfoy was given a task to complete by Tom" thought Itachi_

"_I wonder if he expects Malfoy to complete it or not" he continued thinking_

He felt someone grab his hand and tried to ignore his reaction to attack them when he saw it was Ginny. "Let's go" said Ginny

"Alright" said Itachi

Ginny led him to a coach that Padma and Parvati were already in and got inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

The coaches rode up to Hogwarts and everybody got out. They went though the large double doors, though the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. Padma left the group and went to the Ravenclaw table as Itachi, Ginny, and Parvati went to the Gryffindor table. They sat down at the table only to be bothered when Ron and Hermione showed up. "Go sit with your own friends" growled Ron

"Fine" huffed Ginny

She and Parvati got up and went to sit with their own friends. "Why were you sitting with them Harry" asked Hermione

"You mean Ron hasn't told you" asked Itachi

"Told me what" asked Hermione

"That my parents set up an arranged marriage with the Patil family and Ginny is my fiancée as well because of her family foolishly not paying off her life debt" said Itachi

"Watch what you say about my family Potter" growled Ron

His hand went for his wand only to stop when there was a 'thunk' and a knife was sticking his robe sleeve to the table. He looked around and saw only one person was missing a knife. "What did you do that for Hermione" exclaimed Ron

"I didn't do it" said Hermione

"You are the only one missing a knife" exclaimed Ron

Hermione looked down and gasped when she saw her knife missing. "But I didn't do it" said Hermione

Ron started trying to remove the knife only to stop when there was a ripping sound. "Now look at what you made me do Hermione" exclaimed Ron

"It wasn't me Ron" cried Hermione

She reached over to try to remove the knife and found that she couldn't. "I can't even remove it" said Hermione

"You are just doing that to cover your tracks" said Ron

Down the table Parvati sat down with Lavender who asked "Who is that cute boy you came in with"

"You don't recognize him" asked Parvati

"Should I" asked Lavender

"That's Harry Potter" said Parvati

"Really" asked Lavender

Parvati nodded as Lavender asked "Why does he look so different"

"Muggle contacts and cover up" said Parvati

"_But if they are really muggle contacts then why did they change colors" she thought_

"What were you doing with him then" asked Lavender

"He sent me and my sister a letter apologizing for the Yule Ball and we talked about it on the train" said Parvati

After the sorting and the feast was over Dumbledore got to his feet and extended his arms outward saying "Welcome back to Hogwarts"

Itachi noticed that his right hand was black and dead looking. _"When did that happen" thought Itachi_

"_Was it like that at the will reading" he asked_

Orochi looked closely at the memory of the will reading and said _**"I can't really tell. His hand was covered the whole time"**_

Itachi nodded as Hermione exclaimed "Look at his hand"

She wasn't the only one to notice it as many of the students started whispering about it. "It is nothing to worry about" said Dumbledore as he put his sleeve over his hand

He started his speech with his usual greeting and said that all items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have been added to the banned list. "I am pleased to inform you that my old colleague Professor Slughorn has returned to his old job as potions professor" said Dumbledore

"Potions" exclaimed Ron

"But that means" said Hermione

"Why are you so surprised Ron" asked Itachi

"I thought you would recognize the name" he added

"Why would I recognize it" asked Ron

"Ginny was the one who told us who he was" said Itachi

Ron growled at that as Dumbledore continued "While Professor Snape will be taking over the job of Defense against the Dark Arts professor"

There were many outcries at this as Ron grumbled "At least he will be gone at the end of the year"

"Ron" exclaimed Hermione

"What you know it to be true" said Ron

Then Dumbledore went on to talk about Voldemort and how the protections around the school have been improved and upgraded. "Now off to bed all of you" said Dumbledore

Everybody got up and left the hall. Itachi managed to get away from Ron and Hermione while in the crowd and found Ginny. "How did you do that" asked Ginny when she saw Itachi

"Do what" asked Itachi

"What you did with the knife" said Ginny

"I didn't do it" said Itachi

"I know you did it" said Ginny

"The knife was pointing more towards you than Hermione" she said

"_She actually noticed that" thought Itachi shocked_

"_Maybe there is hope for her after all" he thought_

"I'm impressed that you noticed that" said Itachi

"Well growing up with Fred and George you learn to notice small things like that" said Ginny

"So how did you do it" she asked

"Speed" said Itachi

"You mean you didn't use magic" asked Ginny

"No" said Itachi

"Wow" said Ginny in awe

After that they arrived at their common room and went up to their own dormitories to go to sleep. The next morning Itachi got up before everyone else. He made a Kage Bunshin to keep an eye on his dorm mates as he silently opened the window and ran down the castle wall. He ran to the lake and carefully put a foot on the water. Once he was sure he had enough chakra control to walk on water, he ran out to the middle of the lake away from the castle. He started practicing his jutsus for an hour or two until he felt his Bunshin dispel. He ran back to his dormitories and made it just as everyone woke up.

Itachi wound up walking down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. But when they got near the hall Itachi heard one of the few sounds he hated to hear, a girl giggling. When he looked he was shocked when he saw that is was Ron that is was directed at. _"Since when did Ron get a fan girl" thought Itachi_

After breakfast everyone waited to get their schedules. After giving out Hermione's Neville's and Parvati's, Professor McGonagall came to Itachi. "You are cleared to take Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration" said McGonagall

"But why didn't you apply for Potions" she asked

"I didn't get a high enough grade" said Itachi

"For Professor Snape you didn't, but you did for Professor Slughorn" said McGonagall

"But I do not have the proper equipment" said Itachi

"I sure Professor Slughorn can lend you what you need until you get your own" said McGonagall

"Alright" said Itachi

He received his schedule and saw that he had a free period right now. _"Perfect" thought Itachi_

He went out of the Great Hall and created a Kage Bunshin to keep Ron busy. He then henged into a nameless student and headed towards the library. Once there, he went inside and up to Madam Pince. "What do you want" asked Pince

"I would like a book on the Bubble-Head charm" said Itachi

"Fine" said Pince

She left and came back a few minutes later. "Here" said Pince handing over the book

"Thank you" said Itachi

He went to one of the tables in one the far corners library and sat down. He was able to get the charm down thanks to his Sharingan near the end of the free period. He tried to use Kage Bunshins but found out they didn't copy his wand. He returned the book and left the library.

He met his Bunshin in the corridors who handed him the equipment he needed for his next class. His Bunshin then dispelled as he canceled his Henge. The only notable memory was Katie Bell asking when the Quidditch trials were.

He arrived at the Defense against the Dark Arts room and saw that Ron was already there with Hermione who had a lot of books. "Where did you disappear to" asked Ron

"Bathroom" said Itachi

The class went on with Snape insulting the previous teachers and started talking about the Dark Arts. Itachi who managed to sit near Parvati calmed her down when Snape showed a picture of an Inferius. _"Have to work on that" thought Itachi_

Snape then said they were going to start working on non-verbal spells. Everybody spilt up and Itachi got stuck with Ron unfortunately. Itachi sighed has he waited for Ron to send a spell at him. After some time Snape came over and said "Pathetic Weasley"

"Let me show you how to do it" he said

He sent a non-verbal spell at Itachi who dodged and sent a non-verbal stunner at Snape knowing he couldn't hurt him. The stunner hit Snape and sent him flying backwards and hit the ground. One of the students managed to rennervate Snape as he shouted "What was that Potter"

"I dodged and sent a non-verbal stunner at you" said Itachi

"I said to block non-verbally" said Snape

"But I did by dodging with the added benefit of conserving my magic for more offensive spells" said Itachi

Snape growled when he couldn't find any fault with that logic. "Ten points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher" said Snape

Once class was over and everyone was in the hallway Hermione asked "Why did you disobey Professor Snape like that"

"And let him hit me with whatever he sent at me" said Itachi

"You could have blocked it" said Hermione

"How could I if I didn't know what it was" said Itachi

"Professor Snape wouldn't try to intentionally hurt you" said Hermione

"Look at who you are talking about Hermione" exclaimed Ron

Before they could continue someone shouting "Hey Harry"

Itachi turned around and saw one of the beaters from last year's Quidditch team, Jack Sloper, coming towards him. "I was told to give this to you" said Jack holding out a scroll

"Thank you" said Itachi taking it

"When are Quidditch Trials" asked Jack

"Don't know" said Itachi turning away from Jack

Itachi opened the scroll and started reading it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start giving you private lessons starting with this Saturday. Please come to my office at 8p.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"Why did he say he enjoys Acid Pops" asked Ron over Itachi's shoulder

Itachi rammed his elbow into Ron's stomach saying "None of your business"

He left them with Ron coughing and Hermione trying to help him. _"I wonder why he is giving me these lessons now" thought Itachi_

"_**Maybe he thinks you are ready because of what you did last year" said Orochi**_

"_But why didn't he start before hand" thought Itachi_

"_**Maybe he wanted a martyr" said Orochi**_

"_He better not" thought Itachi_

"_**But that would explain what happened back at the bank" said Orochi**_

Itachi crushed the note in his hand as he went back to the Gryffindor common room to do the homework he got. After the lunch free period Itachi went down to the dungeons for Potions.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that review. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Itachi arrived at the corridor outside the Potions room and saw only a dozen more people there. "Harry" said Ernie when he saw him

"That was awesome what you did to Professor Snape" he said

Itachi smirked as Ron and Hermione arrived just as Professor Slughorn opened the door. "What did you do that for" asked Ron

"You shouldn't read other people's mail over their shoulder" said Itachi

The class went into the room and saw three large cauldrons full of potion in front of the student's tables with a smaller one on the Professor's desk. All the students looked at the three cauldrons as the smell from the third one entered Itachi's nose and he felt content. His eyes immediately narrowed at that and went over to the other side of the room away from the potion. "Where are you going" asked Ron

"As far away from that potion as possible" said Itachi

Itachi wound up sitting near the first potion where Hermione pulled Ron to join him. "Now everyone, take out your equipment so we can begin" said Slughorn

Itachi raised his hand as Slughorn asked "Yes my boy"

"I don't have any since I didn't think I would be taking this class" said Itachi

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall told me about that" said Slughorn

"You can use ingredients from the student cupboard and there are some old books and scales around here that you can use" he said

"I need it too" said Ron

"Of course" said Slughorn

He went over to one of the cupboards and came back with two old books and scales. "Here you go" said Slughorn

"Thank you" said Itachi

Slughorn then went back to the front of the room and said "I have prepared some potions that you will be able to make once you have completed your N.E.W.T.s"

"Now can anybody tell me what the first potion is" he asked

Hermione's hand went up as Slughorn pointed to her. "It's Veritaserum" said Hermione

"Correct" said Slughorn

"Now how about the second one" he asked

Hermione's hand went up as she answered "It Polyjuice Potion"

"Correct" said Slughorn

"How about the last one" he asked

Hermione's hand went up again as she answered "It's Amortentia" while blushing

"Correct" said Slughorn

"Twenty points to Gryffindor" he said

"Now Veritaserum forces the drinker to tell the truth, Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to take on another person's form for an hour, and Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world" he explained

"You can tell it is Amortentia because it smells different for each person based on what attracts you" he explained

"_I have to watched out for that one" thought Itachi_

"What about that potion on your desk" asked Ernie?

"Ahh yes, that one" said Slughorn

"That is Felix Felicis, more commonly known as liquid luck" he said

"It is very hard to make and very disastrous if done wrong. But when it is done right all of your endeavors will tend to succeed when drunken until it wears off" he explained

Everyone perked up at that especially Draco. "But it is very dangerous and highly toxic when taken in large quantities" said Slughorn

"Now please turn to page ten in your books and attempt to brew the Draught of Living Death until the end of class" he said

"I don't expect anyone to make a perfect potion but whoever makes to best attempt will win a vial of Felix Felicis. That will give you twelve hours of luck" he said

"Now begin" he proclaimed

Itachi opened his book and saw there was writing all over it. He went over and got all the ingredients he needed before he began. He took out a kunai and prepared his ingredients before throwing them in when needed. Later on his potion was a lilac color while Hermione's was still purple. "How did you do that" asked Hermione

"Just following the directions in the book" said Itachi

"But that is what I have been doing" exclaimed Hermione

Later on while stirring Hermione said "You are doing it wrong"

"We will find out at the end" said Itachi

At the end of class Slughorn said "Time's up"

He went by everyone's cauldron and inspected their potion. When he came to Itachi's he exclaimed "My word, you have done it"

"It appears you have inherited your mother's potion skills my boy" he said

"The winner is Harry Potter" he proclaimed

"Here you go" he said holding out the vial

"Thank you" said Itachi taking it

As everyone was putting their stuff away, Itachi quickly raised the vial to his upper arm and sealed it away. Once they were at dinner Hermione asked "How did you do that"

"I just followed the directions" said Itachi

"Let me see that book" said Hermione reaching out her hand

Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed hers applying a little bit of pressure to it. Hermione let out a hiss of pain as Itachi let her hand go and she quickly took it back. "Mind your own business" said Itachi

Ron glared at Itachi as they finished eating their dinner. When they went back to their common room Itachi found Ginny and took her to a secluded corner of the common room. "What did you want Harry" asked Ginny

"I wanted to show you something so Ron couldn't use it against me" said Itachi

He took out his potions textbook and said "I have already checked this book out and found out it is just a textbook that someone written in"

"I followed the written instructions and made a potion that was better than Hermione's who followed the real instructions" he said

"Hermione got real mad about it at dinner and tried to take it" he said

"You think if they find out about it they will say it's like the diary" gasped Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"Ron is looking for a way to break us up and might use that" he said

Ginny looked down at that and shivered a little. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you though it" said Itachi

"It's alright, you had your own problems to deal with" said Ginny

"But one good thing came out of it" said Itachi

"What" asked Ginny?

"You wouldn't be the strong and spirited girl you are now without it" said Itachi

Ginny smiled as she leaned her head against Itachi's shoulder.

Once everyone was in their dorms asleep, Itachi snuck out of the window and ran down to the lake in his ANBU armor. He ran out to the middle of the lake and gathered a lot of his chakra before putting his hands in a hand sign saying "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" while thinking about the Bubble-Head charm

A hundred Kage Bunshins appeared with the Bubble-Head charm on them. "Destroy the village" ordered Itachi

All of them nodded and silently disappeared into the water. Itachi then ran back to his dorm and went to sleep.

The Kage Bunshins arrived at the Merpeople village and split in half. The first half started going through a long string of hand signs before thinking _"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"_

Fifty water dragons formed around the village before shooting into it destroying all the buildings and crushing any merpeople that couldn't get away. The fifty Kage Bunshins started dispelling themselves as the merpeople that were left charged at the second group. They started doing hand signs for their own technique. _"Suiton: Suigadan"_

Water started rising behind the merpeople before it formed into fangs and shot at them piercing them. The last fifty Kage Bunshins started dispelling themselves their job complete.

The next morning Itachi woke up with a smirk going over the memories from last night. _"That takes cares of them" thought Itachi_

The rest of the week went by without incident except for Hermione getting angrier at Itachi for beating her at Potions. "How are you doing it" shouted Hermione in their common room

"I'm just following the instructions in the book" said Itachi

"Let me see that book" growled Hermione

"Sorry, but I can't" said Itachi

"I have to go to my meeting with Dumbledore" he said

He left the common room and went to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops" said Itachi to the gargoyle

It moved aside and Itachi went in. He looked around and saw the office looked the same as it always did. "Good Evening" said Itachi

"Good Evening Harry" said Dumbledore

"You are wondering what I have planned during these lessons" he asked

Itachi inwardly narrowed his eyes at how Dumbledore said lessons. _"I didn't like the way he said lessons" thought Itachi_

"_**Me either" said Orochi**_

"Yes" said Itachi

Dumbledore got up and went to a cabinet and came back with his Pensive. "We will be viewing a selection of memoires to help you understand Tom Riddle better" said Dumbledore

He then took a vial and removes the cap with his wand before pouring it into the Pensive. "Let's us go" said Dumbledore

They both went into the Pensive and viewed the memory of Riddle's parents. They came out of it sometime later with Itachi saying "They were Tom Riddle's parents"

"Correct" said Dumbledore

"Merope used a love potion on Tom Riddle but stopped it for some reason after she got pregnant and he left her" he explained

"I think that will be all for tonight" he said

"Yes" said Itachi

"Good night" he said

He left Dumbledore's office thinking _"That better not be the only thing he is going to show me"_

He went back to dorm room and went to bed.

Time went on as it was soon time for the Quidditch Trials. During breakfast Itachi got his new potions book. "Now you can't use that book anymore" said Hermione smirking

Itachi just switched the covers and put both of them back in his bag. Hermione had a shocked expression that turned into a frown as she started growling. "How could you do that" shouted Hermione

"Magic" said Itachi smirking


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that review. There were so many I can't name them all.

* * *

After breakfast Itachi went down to the Quidditch pitch and saw a large group on the field. He growled a little as he said "Anyone who is a first year and not from Gryffindor…"

"**Leave now" he said in a demonic voice**

More than half the group ran away as fast as they could. "Now that they are out of the way, spilt up into the position you want" said Itachi

Everyone split up into three groups and the trials began. Itachi eventually decided on Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and Ginny Weasley as Chasers and Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as Beaters.

As the last person was trying out for Keeper, he saw him go in the opposite direction of the Quaffle like he was in a genjutsu. Itachi looked into the crowd with his Sharingan and saw Hermione put her wand away. _"That just proves she would do anything for Ron" thought Itachi_

He ended up choosing Ron Weasley as his Keeper. But just after that the last person, Cormac McLaggen, came up to him and said "You are playing favorites"

"No I'm not" said Itachi

"I want another go" said Cormac

Itachi just appeared behind him and knocked him out with a strike to his neck. He then turned to his new team and said "Congratulations"

Ron started boasting about all the saves he made until Itachi said "The only reason you are on the team is because of Hermione"

"What do you mean" growled Ron

"Hermione confunded McLaggen to miss that last shot" said Itachi

Ron's eyes narrowed and he stomped towards Hermione who was coming towards them. He started yelling at her as Ginny came up and asked "Why did you do that"

"The more time he spends with Hermione the less time he has to bother us" said Itachi

Next week Itachi found out something interesting during one of his classes. He was sitting in class waiting for it to begin when he felt Padma's chakra signature come into the room. He looked and saw Parvati walk in and sit near him. _"Impressive if they have been doing that since first year without anyone knowing" thought Itachi_

"_Looks like I might not have to worry about them either" he thought_

It soon came time for the first Hogsmeade and Itachi asked Parvati "Could you ask your sister if she would like to come to Hogsmeade with us"

"Sure" said Parvati

At the end of the day Parvati came up to Itachi and said "She said she would love to"

"Great" said Itachi

On the morning of the trip Itachi received another note on when his next 'lesson' with Dumbledore is. He managed to lose Ron and Hermione and joined up with Ginny, Padma, and Parvati along the path to Hogsmeade. "So how did you lose them" asked Ginny?

"I just told them that I forgot something and that I would meet them there" said Itachi

Padma cast a warming charm on all four of them that kept them warm against the wind and sleet. "Thanks" said Ginny

"No problem" said Padma

They entered Hogsmeade and Itachi asked "Where do you want to go"

"Honeydukes" said Ginny

"The Three Broomsticks" said Padma

"We will go to Honeydukes first then spend the rest of the trip in the Three Broomsticks" said Itachi

They went into Honeydukes and the three girls went to go get some candy as Itachi ran into Professor Slughorn. "Harry, my boy" said Slughorn

"Professor Slughorn" said Itachi

"You have missed my last two dinners" said Slughorn

"Quidditch practice" said Itachi

"I sure you will do well in your first game then" said Slughorn

"I having another party this Monday and you can't practice in this weather" he said

"_I could" thought Itachi_

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore Monday" said Itachi

"Rotten luck" said Slughorn

"I will get you to come to another one of my parties again" he said as he left

"_Not if I can help it" thought Itachi_

He went to go find the girls when he saw Ron and Hermione come in. He quickly disappeared and appeared near Ginny. "All done" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Ginny

"Let's go" said Itachi

They quickly left Honeydukes and went over to the Three Broomsticks. The girls went to go get a table while Itachi went and got four Butterbeers. As they were drinking them Itachi saw Katie come out of the bathroom holding a package with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. _"The Imperius Curse" thought Itachi_

He saw Katie get into a fight with a friend of hers and run out of the pub with her friend behind her. "Let's go" ordered Itachi

He quickly got up and ran after Katie and her friend. The three girls stared for a moment before getting up and chasing after Itachi. "What's wrong" asked Padma

"I don't know" said Ginny

Itachi caught up to Katie and put his hand on her shoulder sending chakra into her system. It broke the curse with Katie looking around asking "What"

Her friend Leanne chose this moment to pull at the package causing her to fall to the ground and the package to fly though the air and land on the ground near her. Itachi took his hand off Katie's shoulder as Ginny, Padma, and Parvati came up to them. "What's going on" asked Ginny

"I saw Katie come out of the bathroom holding a package and looked to be under the Imperius Curse" said Itachi

"What happened" he asked

"I don't remember" said Katie

"All I remember is to bring that package to Professor Dumbledore" she said pointing at the package

"When I tried to tell her not to do it, we started arguing until she ran off" said Leanne

"_Could this be Malfoy's first assassination attempt" thought Itachi_

Itachi took off his scarf and carefully wrapped up the package with it. "Let's take this to Professor McGonagall to look at" said Itachi

"What about Filch" asked Ginny?

"We will go up to the gates of Hogwarts and I will go inside and get Professor McGonagall" said Itachi

The others nodded as they ran up the path to the gates of Hogwarts. Once they got there Itachi gave the package to Ginny and disappeared in a burst of speed. "Whoa, Harry has gotten fast" said Katie

"Harry did the same thing to us on the train" said Ginny

Itachi went into the castle and took out the Marauder's Map and found Professor McGonagall. He went to her location and said "Professor McGonagall"

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter" asked McGonagall

"Katie was Imperiused to bring a package to Professor Dumbledore" said Itachi

"Where are Ms. Bell and the package now" asked McGonagall

"Outside the gates of Hogwarts" said Itachi

"Let's go then" said McGonagall

Itachi led her out of the castle back to where the others were standing. When they got there McGonagall asked "Are you alright Ms. Bell"

"Yes ma'am" said Katie

"Harry was able to break me out of it" she said

"Where is the package" asked McGonagall

"Right here" said Ginny holding it out

Professor McGonagall took it and said "Let's head to my office to look at it"

She led them back into the castle and to her office. Once there she put the package on her desk and opened it with her wand. An opal necklace came out that look familiar to Itachi. _"That looks familiar" thought Itachi_

"_**You saw it in that dark store before your second year" said Orochi showing him the memory**_

"_So this was his assassination attempt" thought Itachi_

"_It was actually good, I wonder if he really came up with it" he thought_

Professor McGonagall called Professor Snape in to look at the necklace. He examined it and said "You are lucky no one touch this because it would have killed you"

He then wrapped up the necklace and left taking it with him. Itachi discreetly made a Kage Bunshin to follow after Snape to see what he does with the necklace. "Thank you Harry" said Katie

"No problem" said Itachi

Once they left McGonagall's office Padma asked "How did you break the Imperious Curse on Katie"

"With magic" said Itachi

"What does that supposed to mean" asked Parvati

"You will find out" said Itachi smirking

On Monday night Itachi went to Professor Dumbledore's office for another 'lesson'. This time they looked at two memories about how Riddle's mother died after he was born and when Dumbledore went to talk to Riddle about Hogwarts. Dumbledore then dismissed him and he went back to the Gryffindor common room.

It was soon time for the first Quidditch match. The team was doing very well except for Ron. But Itachi had an idea on how to deal with that.

On the morning of the Quidditch match after Ron drank his pumpkin juice Itachi said "Why did you put that potion in Ron's drink Hermione"

"I didn't put anything in Ron's drink" said Hermione

Itachi then summoned the vial he planted in Hermione's robes. It flew out of her robes and into his hands. "Then why are you carrying this then" asked Itachi holding up the vial

"I don't need your help Hermione" growled Ron as he got up and stomped away from the table

"But I didn't do anything" cried Hermione

On the way down to the Quidditch pitch Ginny caught up to Itachi and said "Hermione didn't do anything did she"

"No" said Itachi

"You put that vial in her robes" said Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

The game was an easy win for Gryffindor since Slytherin was missing two of their team members the Seeker, Draco Malfoy, and one of their Chasers, Vaisey.

But when Itachi managed to get back to the Gryffindor common room he saw something he didn't expect. He saw Ron and Lavender kissing each other. He quickly found Parvati and asked "What is going on"

"Lavender said she wanted to go after Ron this year and chose after the game to make her move" said Parvati

"Though she doesn't have to be so public about it" she said

"But why Ron" asked Itachi

Parvati just shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many that I couldn't name them all.

* * *

It was soon Christmas time and Itachi unfortunately found out that Slughorn was throwing a Christmas party before the break. There was no way out of it and he had to bring somebody. So one day after class he found Ginny and asked "Hey Ginny"

"What is it" asked Ginny

"Do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me" asked Itachi

"I loved to" said Ginny

"But Professor Slughorn already invited me" she said

"How did you impress him" asked Itachi

"He saw me curse Zacharias Smith" said Ginny

"I thought I was going to get into trouble but instead he invited to his lunch saying he was impressed with my power" she explained

"I guess I will see you at the party then" said Itachi

He then gave her a quick kiss and disappeared in a burst of speed. "I wish he would stop doing that" said Ginny sighing

He went into the common room and saw Parvati glaring at Ron and Lavender. "Hey Parvati" said Itachi

"Hey Harry" said Parvati

"They still going at it" asked Itachi looking at Ron and Lavender

"Yes" growled Parvati

"That is all she talks about" she said huffing

"What did you want" she asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Slughorn's party with me" asked Itachi

"Really" asked Parvati

Itachi nodded his head as Parvati shouted "I love to" giving Itachi a hug

Itachi quickly returned it before letting go. "But I thought you were going to ask Ginny" asked Parvati

"I did" said Itachi

"But she told me that Slughorn already invited her" he said

"So I thought I ask you so I could spend time with the both of you" he said smiling

"That's great" said Parvati

"I really wanted to go but thought I wouldn't be able to" she said

Itachi gave her a quick peck before he disappeared.

It was soon time for the party and Itachi was waiting in the common room for Parvati to come down. He already seen Ginny come down the stairs and go to the party after they shared a quick kiss. He saw Parvati come down in a beautiful dress with her hair down up elegantly. "You look beautiful tonight my lady" said Itachi bowing

"Thank you" said Parvati blushing a little

"Shall we go" asked Itachi holding out his arm

"Yes" said Parvati grabbing his arm

They left the common room and went towards the party. Along the way Parvati asked "Did you hear who Hermione is going with"

"Yes, Cormac McLaggen" said Itachi

"The one she confunded during the trails" he added

"She what" exclaimed Parvati

"That's why he went in the opposite direction" said Itachi

"I can't believe Hermione would do something like that" said Parvati

"I can" said Itachi

"I guess that's why she picked Cormac" said Parvati

To change the subject Parvati asked "Where is the party"

"Professor Slughorn's office" said Itachi

They arrived at the Professor's office and went inside. The inside had been expanded and it looked like the party was in full swing. "Harry, my boy" exclaimed Slughorn when he saw them

"Good evening Professor Slughorn" said Itachi

"Allow me to introduce my lovely date for this evening, Parvati Patil" he said

Parvati curtsies but Slughorn ignores her. "Come my boy, I have a lot of people for you to meet" said Slughorn

Itachi narrowed his eyes at how he ignored Parvati. _"How did he become such a suck up with manners like that" thought Itachi_

"_That would have destroyed him back home" he thought_

Slughorn led the two of them towards one of his guests. "This is an old student of mine, Eldred Worple and his friend Sanguini" said Slughorn

"He wrote _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_" he added

Itachi saw Sanguini leering at Parvati and released some of Orochi's killing intent while putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Sanguini's eyes widen before he quickly ran away. "Get back here Sanguini" shouted Eldred chasing after him

"I wonder what spooked him" asked Slughorn

Itachi saw Ginny and said "Excuse me Professor, but I just saw one of my friends"

He gave a short bow and left with Parvati. As they went over to Ginny they saw she was giggling at something. "Hey Ginny" said Itachi

"Hey Harry, Parvati" said Ginny

"What were you giggling at" asked Parvati

"Hermione trying to keep avoiding Cormac" said Ginny

"I guess her plan backfired on her then" said Itachi smirking

All three of them went to one of the corners of the office where they had a good view of the party just in case they had to avoid anybody. As the party went on they saw Filch drag in Malfoy by the ear. He said he was gate crashing and Slughorn allowed him to stay since it was Christmas. But Snape soon dragged Malfoy out of the office. Itachi discreetly made a Kage Bunshin and it henged into a fly and followed after them.

After the party was over, Itachi was escorting Ginny and Parvati back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Along the way he was going over the memories that the Kage Bunshin left him. _"I will have to ask Padma about unbreakable vows" thought Itachi_

The Christmas break started soon after that but only Padma and Parvati stayed at Hogwarts with Itachi. Ginny had to go home with her family.

They were walking around the castle spending some time together when Itachi said "Padma"

"Hmm" said Padma

"What happens when you break an unbreakable vow" asked Itachi

"You die" said Padma

"Why do you ask" she asked

"I heard Snape made an unbreakable vow with Draco's mother to protect him" said Itachi

"When did you hear that" asked Parvati

"During the party" said Itachi

"But how" shouted Parvati

"You were with me and Ginny the whole time" she exclaimed

"Magic" said Itachi

"You aren't going to tell us are you" said Padma sighing

"I will" said Itachi

"I just want to tell all four of you at once" he said

"Alright" they said

Christmas came and went by and soon everyone had returned to Hogwarts for the next term. Itachi found Ginny and asked "How was your Christmas"

"It was wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" said Ginny

"Mum spent most of her time trying to prove Fleur wasn't good enough for Bill" she said

"Who would she like then" asked Itachi

"Tonks" said Ginny

"But every time she would mention her she would glare at Professor Lupin" she said

In the common room everyone was crowding around a posting that was a sign-up sheet for Apparition classes. Itachi signed up for it before going to his dorm. In his dorm he found a note telling him his next 'lesson' with Dumbledore is tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night Itachi went up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore first talked about what Riddle did doing his years at Hogwarts. He then showed Itachi two memories. The first one was of Riddle meeting with Morfin and the second one was an unusual memory of a meeting of the Slug Club. Some of the parts were foggy which Dumbledore told him that it was tampered with.

"Now before you go, I have a task for you" said Dumbledore

"What is it" asked Itachi

"I want you to get the real memory from Professor Slughorn" said Dumbledore

"I will" said Itachi

"Good night" he said leaving

During his next potions class, he waited until class was over and everyone left before walking up to Professor Slughorn. "Professor Slughorn" said Itachi

"Yes my boy" asked Slughorn

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" asked Itachi

"Sure" said Slughorn

"What is it" he asked

"I found this word while reading in the library and couldn't find any reference to it" said Itachi

"What was it" asked Slughorn

"Horcruxes" said Itachi

"Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he" said Slughorn

"No" said Itachi

"I don't know anything about them" said Slughorn

He tried to run out of the classroom but Itachi grabbed his arm. "That's too bad" said Itachi

He then turned around and faced Slughorn. "Because I really need that memory" said Itachi

"You can't get past my barriers" exclaimed Slughorn

"We will see" said Itachi smirking

He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and said "Tsukuyomi"

The world turned black and white as Slughorn looked around saying "Where am I"

"You are in my world now" said Itachi

"And I will take what I need" he said

He took the real memory and the knowledge on how to take out memories and how to store them. He then canceled the jutsu and Slughorn collapsed to the ground.

Itachi took the memory out of his head and sealed it in a vial. "Thank you for your assistance" said Itachi

He then left the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Time past by without Slughorn remembering his incident with Itachi. When February came it was time for the Sixth years' first Apparition lesson. They all went to the Great Hall which they saw was cleared of the four large tables leaving a large empty hall. The four Heads of House were at the back of the hall with the Apparition instructor. "Welcome" said the Apparition instructor

"I am Wilkie Twycross, the Ministry Apparition instructor"

"This is going to be a twelve week course that will hopefully prepare you for your Apparition test" he said

"The ward against apparition has been temporally lifted for the Great Hall only to allow you to practice" said McGonagall

"So no trying to apparate outside of the Great Hall" she said

"I would like each of you to place yourselves so you will have five feet of space in front of you" said Twycross

Itachi managed to get next to Padma and Parvati who got next to each other. Once everyone was situated Twycross waved his wand and a wooden hoop appeared in front of each student. "Apparition is done with the three D's" said Twycross

"Destination, Determination, and Deliberation" he said

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly on your Destination" he explained

"Step Two: Focus your Determination to occupy your visualized space" he continued

"Step Three: Turn on the spot and move with Deliberation" he finished

"_Looks similar to Shunshin" thought Itachi_

"When I give the signal, I want you to use the three D's to apparate to the center of your hoop" said Twycross

"One, Two…" he began to say

"THREE" he yelled

Everyone spun around but didn't move expect for a lot of students falling to the floor. But Itachi spun around and disappeared with a small 'pop' and appeared in his hoop. "My word, Mr. Potter has done it" exclaimed Twycross

"Well done Mr. Potter" he said

Itachi bowed before returning to his spot. "Alright everyone continue practicing" said Twycross

"How did you do it Harry" asked Padma

"Just close your eyes, focus on your destination, and then spin around willing your magic to take you there" said Itachi

Both Padma and Parvati did that and they both disappeared with loud 'crack' and appeared in their hoops. _"I guess sound denotes your level of skill" thought Itachi_

"It appears both Miss Patils have done it as well" exclaimed Twycross

Padma and Parvati walked back to where Itachi was standing with Padma asking "Why was yours softer than ours"

"I have been training for the whole summer, so I have more control over my magic than you both do" said Itachi

The lesson ended with nothing else exciting happening except for Susan who splinched herself. She left one of her legs behind when she tried to apparate. But she was quickly healed and it looked like nothing ever happened. _"I guess that is the danger of using the technique" thought Itachi_

"_It is probably best not to use it in battle" he thought_

Both Harry and Parvati said good night to Padma as they left the Great Hall and started on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Itachi felt Ron's and Hermione's chakra signatures getting closer and thought _"I don't want to deal with them right now"_

"Parvati grab onto my arm" said Itachi

"Why" asked Parvati

"I'm going to show you why I was so good at apparition" said Itachi smirking

Parvati grabbed onto Itachi's arm and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They reappeared near the Gryffindor common room. "What was that" asked Parvati

"Something I learned this summer" said Itachi

"_Which is true since I remembered everything this summer" thought Itachi_

He led her into the common room and then sat waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up. Sometime later they did both panting and wheezing. _"They must have ran the whole way here thinking they could catch up to me" thought Itachi_

"Harry" shouted Hermione once she got her breath back

"Yes" said Itachi

"How did you apparate so easily" asked Hermione

"I guess all that studying paid off" said Itachi

"But I have been studied the whole year for this and I barely felt anything" exclaimed Hermione

"I guess you don't have enough experience then" said Itachi

"What is that supposed to mean" shouted Hermione

"Book knowledge isn't everything" said Itachi

He then got up and went to his dorm.

A month or so later Padma and Parvati were getting quieter when they apparate, but it still sounded like a 'crack' instead of a 'pop'. A day after the latest Quidditch match Itachi received another note that his next meeting with Dumbledore was tomorrow.

The next night at eight o'clock Itachi arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Enter" said Dumbledore

But when he went in there he saw Professor Trelawney who shouted "This is why you are throwing me out"

"I am not throwing you out" said Dumbledore

"But Mr. Potter did have an appointment at this time" he said

Trelawney just huffed before she stormed out of the office. "Now that she is gone, did you do as I asked" asked Dumbledore

"Yes" said Itachi

He took out the vial and placed it on the desk. "Here you go" said Itachi

"Very good" said Dumbledore

"We will save that for later" he said putting the vial away

"_He didn't expect me to get right away" thought Itachi_

"_**It appears so" said Orochi**_

"Tonight we shall conclude our story of Tom Riddle" said Dumbledore

"_Then maybe he will actually teach me something instead of giving me information" thought Itachi_

"_**Not likely" said Orochi**_

"_You're right" said Itachi_

Dumbledore started talking about what Riddle did after he graduated from Hogwarts and showed two more memories. The first one was about an old woman who showed Tom Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket. The second one was about how Tom came back to Hogwarts to request a job. "That concludes our story of Tom Riddle" said Dumbledore after coming out of the pensive

"Now we shall look at the memory that you have provided for us" he said

After coming out of the pensive Dumbledore said "It is just as I feared"

He then went on to explain his theory and want he had been doing. "This shall be our last session" said Dumbledore

"_He wasn't going to teach me anything" growled Itachi in his mind_

"I am very close to finding where the next item is" said Dumbledore

"I shall contact you when I have pinpointed its location" he said

"Yes sir" said Itachi

He then left the office. Once outside he ran to where the Room of Requirement was. _"I need a place to unleash my anger on" thought Itachi walking past the door three times_

The door appeared and Itachi walked in seeing one of the training grounds of Konoha. He unsealed his ANBU armor as Orochi's charka exploded from his body. Sometime later Itachi was sitting in the ruined training grounds getting his breath back. Once he got it back he sealed his ANBU armor away and left the room.

Ginny saw Itachi come into the common room tired and angry and ran over to him asking "What's the matter Harry"

"Are you alright" she asked

"I'm fine" said Itachi

"I will tell you in the morning" he said

The next morning Itachi sat down on a couch with Ginny on one side and Parvati on the other. "What happened last night" asked Ginny?

"I had my last 'lesson' with Dumbledore" said Itachi

"All he taught me was about Tom Riddle's past" he said

"Who is Tom Riddle" asked Parvati

"That's HIS real name" said Ginny

"But that sounds like a muggle name" said Parvati

"His father was a muggle" said Itachi

"He's a half blood" exclaimed Parvati

Ginny looked around at that and didn't see anyone react to that. "Did you cast a silencing ward" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"I got it from the prince's book" he said

Itachi canceled the spell and they got up and went down for breakfast.

It was sometime after the final match for the Quidditch Cup that Itachi received another message from Dumbledore. It said to come to his office as soon as possible. _"He must have found it" thought Itachi_

As he was going to Dumbledore's office he heard a crash. "Well I never" shouted a female voice

"_That was Professor Trelawney's voice" thought Itachi_

He looked at where she was at and saw she was near the Room of Requirement. _"What is she doing here" thought Itachi_

Activating his Sharingan, Itachi walked up to her and asked "What is going on here"

Trelawney turned around and her eyes clouded over a little as she started into Itachi's Sharingan. "I went to go hide some personal items when I heard someone shouting in joy" said Trelawney

"I asked 'Who's there?' and I was thrown out of the room" she said

"Thank you" said Itachi

He then disappeared in a burst of speed. He came to a stop near Dumbledore's office and went up. "You wanted to see me sir" asked Itachi as he entered Dumbledore's office

"Yes" said Dumbledore

"I have pinpointed the location of one of the items" he said

"I want you to go get your cloak and meet me in the Entrance Hall" he said

"Yes sir" said Itachi

He then left Dumbledore's office.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Once Itachi checked to see if anyone was around he unsealed his ANBU armor. He took out three vials and resealed his armor. He then made three Kage Bunshins after taking out the Marauders' Map. He gave a vial to each Bunshin and said "Give that to Padma and Parvati"

"Make sure you are not seen together and dispel when done" he said

Two of the Bunshins nodded and disappeared. Itachi gave the map to the final Bunshin and said "Give those to Ginny and tell her what is going on"

"Same conditions as the others" he said

The final Bunshin nodded and disappeared. Itachi then hid away in the shadows and waited for his Kage Bunshins to dispel.

The second Kage Bunshin found Padma walking along a hallway. "Padma" said the Kage Bunshin

Padma turned around to say something only for the Kage Bunshin to put a vial in her hand. "You might need this tonight" said the Kage Bunshin

"But…" Padma began to say only to see that Harry was gone

"_How does he know" Padma asked herself_

The third Kage Bunshin found Parvati walking away from the library. "Parvati" said the Kage Bunshin

Parvati turned around and had a vial put in her hand. "You are going to need that" said the Kage Bunshin

"How did…" Parvati began to say only to see no one around her

"_How did he figure it out" Parvati asked herself_

The first Kage Bunshin found Ginny heading back to the Gryffindor common room. "Ginny" said the Kage Bunshin

"What is it Harry" asked Ginny turning around

"Here" said the Kage Bunshin holding the vial and map

"What's going on" asked Ginny taking the items

"Dumbledore is taking me to find one of the items" said the Kage Bunshin

"Whatever Draco is planning he will do tonight while we are gone" it said

"That is so you can keep an eye on him and to protect yourself" it said pointing to the map and vial

"I have given the other two thirds of the potion to Padma and Parvati" it said

"Alright" said Ginny nodding her head

"Good luck" said the Kage Bunshin as it disappeared

Itachi felt his Kage Bunshins dispel and took out his invisibility cloak before going to the Entrance Hall.

Ginny put the vial in her pocket and activated the map. She saw Padma and Parvati were in an unused classroom and ran to their location. She quickly arrived there and knocked on the door. "Who is it" asked Padma

"It's me, Ginny" said Ginny

Parvati opened the door, looked out, and pulled Ginny in before shutting the door again. "How did you find out so quickly" asked Padma

"With this" said Ginny holding up the Marauders' Map

"A map of Hogwarts" gasped Padma

"Where did you get it" asked Parvati

"It's Harry's" said Ginny

"His father and his friends made it while they were at school here" she said

"Wow" said Padma in awe

"Do you know what is going on here" asked Parvati

"Harry just ran up to me and handed me a vial of Felix Felicis" said Padma holding her vial

"It looks like the potion Harry won at the beginning of the year" said Parvati

"It is" said Ginny

"He split it into three to protect us" she said

"From what" asked Padma?

"Dumbledore is taking Harry to find one of the items he told us about" said Ginny

"He thinks that whatever Tom ordered Draco to do, he will do tonight while they are gone" she said

"We are to keep an eye on him with the map and drink the potion if anything does happen" she said

Both Padma and Parvati nodded as they looked at the map.

Itachi arrived at the Entrance Hall to see Dumbledore there waiting for him. "Put your cloak on and we will go" said Dumbledore

Itachi nodded and put the cloak on. Dumbledore then led them out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade. Along the way Dumbledore said "I understand that you are very skilled in Apparition"

"Yes sir" said Itachi

"I will use Side-Apparition to get us to our destination since it will be easier than telling you the location" said Dumbledore

"Yes sir" said Itachi

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade they made their way to Hog's Head saying 'Hi' to Madam Rosmerta along the way. Once they arrived at Hog's Head Dumbledore said "Grab my arm"

Itachi grabbed Dumbledore's arm and they disappeared. They reappeared on a rock in the sea looking at the large cliffs in front of them. "Follow me" said Dumbledore

He jumped into the sea and swam to an opening in the cliffs and inside it. Itachi jumped on top of the water and ran along it into the opening. He came into a cave and saw Dumbledore closely examining the walls. "This is the place" said Dumbledore

Dumbledore continued to examine the walls until he said "Only he could be so crude"

"Crude" asked Itachi

"It appears we must make a payment to move on" said Dumbledore

"With blood" he intoned

Itachi inwardly sighed at how dramatic Dumbledore was making a simple blood sacrifice. Dumbledore slashed his arm and blood flew at the wall causing it to open. Itachi once again sighed at how dramatic Dumbledore was being as he followed him inside. Before the opening closed Itachi summoned a fish from the sea and it landed just inside the opening before it closed.

They came to a large underground lake with a green light in the middle as the only light source. "Let's us go" said Dumbledore

They walked into the cave until they came to the shore of the lake. Dumbledore was waving his hand in the air until he said "Aha"

He grabbed something invisible and a long chain appeared in his hand. He tapped the chain with his wand and it pulled a small boat out of the water and up to the shore. "Let's get in" said Dumbledore

"Are you sure it will hold both of us" asked Itachi looking at the small boat

"I think it measures magical power not weight" said Dumbledore

"Since you are under aged, you should be able to come with me" he said

They both got into the boat and it set off once Dumbledore was in. As it was moving across the lake Itachi looked into the water and saw the lake was full of bodies. _"I wonder if they are all Tom's victims" thought Itachi_

The boat arrived at a small island in the middle of the lake. They both got out and saw a pedestal with a basin which gave off the green light. They walked over to the basin and saw it was filled with a potion. Dumbledore waved his wand over the potion until he stepped back with a sigh. He waved his wand and conjured a crystal goblet. "What are you doing" asked Itachi

"The only way to get rid of the potion is to drink it" said Dumbledore

"Do you remember what I told you before we left" he asked

"Yes sir" said Itachi

"Make sure I drink the whole potion no matter what I say or do" said Dumbledore

"Yes sir" said Itachi inwardly smirking

During the fourth goblet Dumbledore dropped the goblet which Itachi immediately grabbed and made him drink the rest. Itachi refilled the goblet as Dumbledore pleaded "No more"

"Sorry sir, but you ordered me to" said Itachi smirking

Once the potion was gone Dumbledore collapsed to the ground. "Water" gasped Dumbledore

"You want water" asked Itachi smirking

"You can have all the water you want" he said kicking Dumbledore's body into the lake

Once Dumbledore's body hit the water all the bodies started moving and pulled Dumbledore under the water. _"That was creepy" thought Itachi_

He saw Dumbledore's wand was on the ground and he was about to step on it when Orochi yelled _**"STOP"**_

"_What is it" asked Itachi_

"_**That wand is giving off a lot more chakra than normal" said Orochi**_

Itachi took a closer look at the wand and saw she was right. He bent down and picked the wand up. Once he did his chakra started swirling around him violently for a few moments before calming down. "Whoa" said Itachi

"_That was more powerful than when I got my wand" thought Itachi_

He unsealed his ANBU armor and put the wand in one of his pouches. He then looked in the basin and saw a locket at the bottom. He took it out and put in one of his pouches. He then used Shunshin to get back to the inner cave entrance.

He banished the fish at the wall which caused it to explode in a shower of blood that caused it to open. He ran out the opening and back to the rock in the sea they arrived on, where he disappeared with a 'pop'.

He reappeared at Hog's Head where he created a Kage Bunshin that henged into a sick looking Dumbledore while he henged into what he wore before. As they were walking down the street past the Three Broomsticks Madam Rosmerta can running out shouting "Albus"

"What is it" panted Dumbledore

"The Dark Mark" shouted Rosmerta pointing at Hogwarts

They both looked at the school and saw the Dark Mark floating above one of the towers. _"I hate being right" thought Itachi_

"We need transportation" panted Dumbledore

"I have some brooms behind the bar" said Rosmerta

Itachi silently summoned a broom and got on. They then took off for the tower the Dark Mark was over. Once they got there Itachi hid in the shadows as his Kage Bunshin appeared sick lying on the ground.

The door to the tower burst open and Draco Malfoy ran in. "Good Evening Draco" said Dumbledore

"Who else is here" asked Draco

"There is nobody but me" said Dumbledore

"But I should ask you the same question" he said

"I let Death Eaters into your school tonight" said Draco proudly

"Where are they then" asked Dumbledore

"They ran into some of your guards" said Draco

"_I need to hurry then" thought Itachi_

"Are you going to kill me then" asked Dumbledore

"Yes" said Draco pointing his wand at him

"You won't do it" said Dumbledore

"I have to, see" said Draco showing the Dark Mark on his arm

"The Dark Lord ordered me to" he said

"You won't do it because you can't do it" said Dumbledore

"Why is that" asked Draco

"Because I already did" said Itachi appearing behind Draco

Draco's eyes widen as Itachi slit his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Itachi dispelled his Kage Bunshin and was about to run through the door when he heard something hit the stairs and then voices. "What happened to Severus" asked a voice

"He's dead" said another voice

"Something must have happened to the boy then" said a different voice

"_Death Eaters" thought Itachi_

He quickly went through some hand seals before thinking _"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu"_

He shot out a stream of flames from his mouth that quickly filled the stairwell killing all the Death Eaters that were in it. Once the flames died down he quickly ran down the stairs.

In the corridor leading to the tower there were multiple battles going on between Order members, students, teachers, and Death Eaters. But all the battles stopped when a stream of flames destroyed the door to the tower that when died down revealed an armored figure wearing a weasel mask.

Itachi quickly took in the battles and saw there were more students than just his friends. _"Looks like one of them call the D.A." thought Itachi_

He drew his sword and disappeared in a burst of speed. Everyone started looking around for him only to see Death Eaters starting to fall to the ground dead. Only the last Death Eater managed to narrowly avoid Itachi's attack.

Itachi took in his feral appearance and said "You have somehow figured out how to gain access to your werewolf abilities without a full moon"

"You might give me a decent warm up" he said pointing his sword at Fenrir

Fenrir growled at that and slashed at Itachi. But when his attack connected Itachi burst in a flock of crows that started attacking him. He started slashing at them but more kept on appearing.

Outside the genjutsu it looked like Fenrir was attacking nothing until Itachi killed him with his sword.

He swiped his sword to get the blood off of it before sheathing it. He then took off his mask and heard multiple shouts of "Harry"

He saw his friends and some of the professors run up to him. "Where is Albus" asked McGonagall

"He's dead" said Itachi looking down

A lot of gasps went through the crowd at that. "Please go wait for me in the Headmaster's office Mr. Potter" said McGonagall

"Yes ma'am" said Itachi

He left the scene and quickly went to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle step aside for him and he went up the stairs. Once he was in the office Orochi said _**"Now would be a good time to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor"**_

Itachi nodded and went over to the case that it was in. He activated his Sharingan and saw there was no magical protection on it. _"There is something wrong here" thought Itachi_

"_**Try calling it to you" said Orochi**_

"_Alright" said Itachi_

He held out his hand and said "Come to me Sword of Gryffindor"

There was a flash of golden light and the sword appeared in his hand. He looked at the sword in his hand and then at the one in the case. _"So the one in the case is a fake" thought Itachi_

He expanded one of his pouches and put the sword inside of it. He then sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk and waited for Professor McGonagall.

A little while later Professor McGonagall came in and collapsed into the Headmaster's chair. "Now tell me what happened to Professor Dumbledore" said McGonagall

Itachi told her everything that happened from a certain point of view. "Professor Dumbledore was killed by Draco Malfoy" asked McGonagall

"Yes ma'am" said Itachi

"What happened to his body" asked McGonagall

"It was destroyed as I was fighting the Death Eaters that came up the stairs" said Itachi

Professor McGonagall nodded at that as she said "You can go"

"Thank you" said Itachi bowing

He then left the Headmaster's office.

The next day Itachi was grabbed by Parvati and dragged to an unused classroom where Padma and Ginny were waiting for them. Once inside Parvati let go of Harry and Padma locked the door. "How did you know" asked Padma

"Know what" asked Itachi

"You know what we are talking about" growled Parvati

"I do" said Itachi confused

"How did you know we have been switching places" shouted Parvati

"None of the professors or even the Headmaster figured it out" said Padma

"You have been switching places" said Ginny shocked

"Yes" said Padma nodding her head

"We have been doing it since first year" she said smirking

"That's why we allowed the Sorting Hat to place us in different houses" said Parvati

"Very impressive" said Itachi

"Thank you" said both Padma and Parvati

"How did you figure it out" asked Padma

"Your magical signatures" said Itachi

At their confused looks he explained "Everyone has a unique magical signature"

"Even twins unique magical signatures" he continued

"That was how I could tell you apart" he finished

"I never heard anything like that before" said Padma

"It's one of the skills I learned this summer" said Itachi

"It has to do with that stuff you won't tell us about" said Ginny

"Like what you did to that feral guy" said Parvati

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"I will tell you about it" he said

All three of them had happy expressions on their faces as they leaned in closer to listen. "When all of us, including Gabrielle, are together" said Itachi

All three of them looked down at that. "I just don't want to have to repeat myself" said Itachi

"Alright" said Ginny

"We understand" said Padma and Parvati

"Did you get the item" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi taking out the locket

"But it's a fake" he said

"A fake" exclaimed Parvati

"Then where is the real one" asked Padma

"I don't know" said Itachi

"There was a note inside from a person named R.A.B. that said he found out about the items and took it to destroy it" he said

"So we don't know if it is destroyed or not" said Padma

Ginny took a closer look at the locket and said "That looks familiar"

"It does" said Parvati shocked

"Where have you seen it before" asked Padma

"I can't remember" said Ginny

"I'm sure you will remember soon" said Itachi as he put the locket away

After Dumbledore's funeral, all the students got on board the train to go home. Itachi, Ginny, Padma, and Parvati managed to get a compartment to themselves. After the train started moving Padma asked "Where are you staying this summer Harry"

"Why do you want to know" asked Itachi

"We are going to be seventeen soon and need to start living with you soon" said Padma

"I'm going to be staying at my relatives house during the beginning of the summer then go to Ginny's house for Bill's and Fleur's wedding" said Itachi

"We will see you at Ginny's house then" said Padma

When they arrived at the station Padma and Parvati each kissed Itachi on the cheek at the same time and Ginny gave him a quick kiss before they all left.

When Itachi came through the barrier he saw that his 'relatives' weren't there. _"Either they forgot or they haven't been able to heal them from my Tsukuyomi yet" thought Itachi_

Itachi apparated to his relatives' house and went inside. Inside he saw that his 'relatives' were back. They looked at him and flinched before quickly looking away. Itachi smirked at that as he went up to his room.

After the summer began Itachi went to Gringotts and paid the goblins to take down the old Fidelius charm at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He then had a new one put up with him being the secret keeper.

It soon came time for everyone to leave Number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys left first with two Order members while Itachi had a henged Kage Bunshin hide with them. _"That should take care of them" thought Itachi_

He then went up to his room and opened Hedwig's cage. He then opened the window saying "You can't stay with me anymore Hedwig"

"I loved having you as my familiar" he said

"But I can't take care of you anymore" he said

Hedwig nodded her head and nipped his ear lovingly before taking off though the window. He then went back down the stairs and waited for the Order to show up.

A little while later the Order showed up and came inside. He saw that Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Remus, and Tonks were there with Moody leading them. "What is the plan" asked Itachi

"The Ministry has be infiltrated enough that they can watch any magical transportation coming from this house" said Moody

"So we are going to fly you out of here" he said

"Everyone has been divided up into teams heading to separate locations where there will be a Portkey waiting to take you to the Burrow" he said

"You are to follow Hagrid on the bike to your location" said Moody pointing at Harry

"No matter what happens, you are to continue to follow Hagrid until you reach your destination" he said

Itachi nodded his head as he took out his Firebolt and unshrunk it.

"Let's go" said Moody

Everyone left the house and got ready to leave. Itachi looked around and saw mostly everyone was on a broomstick except for Hagrid who was on a motorcycle and Bill, Fleur, and Hermione were on Thestrals.

"One, two, three…" said Moody

"GO" yelled Moody

The brooms shot into the air followed by the Thestrals taking flight and finally the motorcycle roared to life and quickly took off.

"_If that didn't give away our position, nothing will" thought Itachi as he followed after Hagrid_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to nxkris and SimFlyer for your reviews.

* * *

Once Itachi and Hagrid were in the air, Itachi conjured some shuriken and got ready to throw them. Once they past the cloud cover they saw a massive battle going on between Order members and Death Eaters. _"I knew it" thought Itachi_

He threw the shuriken knocking some Death Eaters off of their brooms. He started conjuring and throwing more shuriken as he thought _"I knew that if Tom went through all the trouble to watch all forms of magical transportation, he would have someone watching the skies as well"_

Once they left the battle, three Death Eaters started following them. Itachi threw the shuriken he had but two of the Death Eaters dodged them but he hit the third one in the leg. He instantly conjured a kunai and threw it at the injured Death Eater killing him.

The two remaining Death Eaters started shooting curses at them that Itachi and Hagrid started to dodge. Then out of nowhere a white missile struck one of the Death Eaters which distracted him long enough for Itachi to kill him with a conjured kunai. The white missile revealed itself to be Hedwig. But before she could do anything else she was struck by the killing curse from the third Death Eater.

Itachi growled as he activated his Sharingan and saw the Death Eater just floating there. He conjured multiple kunai and threw them at the Death Eater. He watched with satisfaction as the kunai hit and the Death Eater fell off of his broom dead.

Itachi then flicked his wrist which sent his wand into his hand. He then started looking around for Tom. He felt him come up behind them and turned around. But before he could do anything golden flames shot from his wand and stopped the killing curse from Voldemort. The flames pushed the curse back until the flames hit Voldemort and caused an explosion that blew Itachi back.

"Are you alright there Harry" shouted Hagrid

"I'm fine" said Itachi as he righted himself

"We are almost there" shouted Hagrid

Itachi looked back and saw Voldemort fly away. He turned back around as he felt himself pass though some wards. "We're here" shouted Hagrid

They both landed in a garden near a house. A man and a woman came running out of the house. "Are you alright" asked Andromeda

"We're fine" said Itachi

"Where is the Portkey" he asked

"This way" said Ted

He led Itachi and Hagrid into the house and showed them the Portkey, a silver hairbrush. "You have a few minutes until it activates" said Ted

"Alright" said Itachi

A few minutes later the hairbrush started glowing blue and both Itachi and Hagrid touched it before they were whisked away.

They landed outside the Burrow and Ginny came running up to Itachi. "You're alright" shouted Ginny hugging him

"Of course I am" said Itachi returning it

He then looked around and saw nobody else. "Are the others already inside" asked Itachi

"No" said Ginny

"You are the first to arrive even though your Portkey was the third to activate" she said

She pointed to a rusty oil can and an old sneaker. "The first was Tonks' and Ron's and the second was Hermione's and Fred's" said Ginny

"George and Lupin are next" she said

"I'm sure they are alright" said Itachi

"I hope so" said Ginny burying her head in his chest

To change the subject Itachi asked "Who convinced your mother to let me stay here"

Ginny smiled a little as she said "It was mainly Fleur and the Order helped some as well"

"How so" asked Itachi

"It was one of Fleur's conditions to allow to have the wedding here" said Ginny

There was a flash of light as Remus and George appeared. As they walked over, Ginny went to check on George as Remus tried to grab Itachi. He easily twisted Remus' arm behind his back and held a kunai to his throat. "If Fenrir could barely dodge my attack" said Itachi

"What made you think you could do any better" he asked

"I wanted to make sure you were the real Harry" said Remus

"Why" asked Itachi

"We were betrayed" said Remus

"How so" asked Itachi

"They knew we were moving you tonight" said Remus

Itachi inwardly sighed at that. He pushed Remus away and said "If He spent so much time getting Death Eaters to watch over all forms of magical transportation, don't you think He would have the skies near my relatives' house watched as well"

Remus' eyes widen as he said "I didn't think of that"

"_Obviously" thought Itachi_

"Tom showed up near the end but I was able to hold him off until we got to the wards" said Itachi

"How did he know where you were" asked Remus

"Hedwig showed up to help me" said Itachi

"She didn't survive did she" asked Remus

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

They all heard a sound and they all looked up and saw two Thestrals and two brooms land. "They are all right" cried Ginny

"I told you they would be" said Itachi

"Let's all go inside" said Remus

Once they were all inside the Burrow, Tonks asked "Where's Moody"

"He's dead" said Bill

"Voldemort went after him first and killed him" he said

"_He died a warrior's death" thought Itachi_

"What happened" asked Molly

"We were betrayed" said Bill

Itachi inwardly sighed at that. "No we weren't" said Itachi

Everyone look at him when he said that. "If he had Death Eaters watching all forms of magical transportation, don't you think he would have someone watch the skies as well" asked Itachi

Everyone nodded their heads at that. Then everyone did a toast to Mad-Eye before they all went to bed.

The next morning Itachi smirked as he went over the memories from his Kage Bunshin. _"That takes care of the Dursleys" thought Itachi_

"_Too bad about those two Order members though" he thought_

Mrs. Weasley kept everyone living in the Burrow busy in the following days getting ready for the wedding. Two days before the wedding the Delacour and Patil families showed up. But the Patil family only stayed long enough to drop off Padma and Parvati before they left.

"Harry" shouted Gabrielle hugging him

"It's good to see you too Gabrielle" said Itachi returning it

Padma and Parvati came over and kissed Itachi on the cheek. "Lord Potter-Black" said Monsieur Delacour

"Yes" said Itachi

"We would like for Gabrielle to stay with you after the wedding" said Monsieur Delacour

"I would love to have Gabrielle stay with me" said Itachi

"I wanted to talk to you about that anyway" he said

"Thank you" said Apolline

She handed over Gabrielle's shrunken trunk before going to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The next day the Minister came home with Arthur from the Ministry. "I require a private word with Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger" said Scrimgeour

"You can use the living room" said Arthur

"Lead the way" said Scrimgeour looking at Ron

Ron led them into the living room and they all sat down. "What did you want to talk to us about sir" asked Itachi

"About the will of Albus Dumbledore" said Scrimgeour

"Dumbledore left mostly everything to Hogwarts except for a few items to you three" he said

"_Dumbledore wanted me to look for the items with Ron and Hermione" thought Itachi_

"_They would have been useless" he thought_

"_One is a traitor and the other only has book knowledge and can't use it" he thought_

Scrimgeour took out a folded piece of parchment and started to read. "To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it" read Scrimgeour

He took out the Deluminator and handed it to Ron. "Why would Dumbledore leave you such a valuable and probably unique item" asked Scrimgeour

"To put out lights I guess" said Ron

Scrimgeour had nothing to say to that and continued reading. "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive" read Scrimgeour

He took out a very old book and handed it to Hermione. "Why did he leave you that particular book" asked Scrimgeour

"He knows I like books" said Hermione

"It's not that you have a secret code that you used to pass messages to Dumbledore is it" asked Scrimgeour

Itachi took a quick look at the cover and saw it had symbols on it he didn't recognize.

"No" shouted Hermione clutching the book to her chest

Scrimgeour just glared at her before going back to reading the will. "To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill" read Scrimgeour

He took out the Snitch and held it towards Itachi with an expectant look on his face while Hermione looked worried. When Itachi took it and nothing happened, Scrimgeour looked disappointed while Hermione looked relieved. _"What was that about" thought Itachi_

"Is that it" asked Hermione

"Dumbledore left Mr. Potter a second item" said Scrimgeour

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor" he said

"But it is a historic artifact and is not Dumbledore's to give away" he said

"_Could the sword be used to destroy the items" thought Itachi_

"It belongs to Harry" said Hermione

"It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets" she said

"Legend says it will appear to any worthy Gryffindor" said Scrimgeour

"That doesn't make it that person's property" he said

"That is all" he said

He folded up the paper and put it away before he left the house. Once he was gone Itachi cast a genjutsu over Ron and Hermione and took the Deluminator and the book from them. He then obliviated them of the will reading and placed false memories of what happened.

After they left the living room Mr. Weasley asked "What did the Minister want"

"He wanted Harry to make appearances at the Ministry but Harry told him no" said Ron

"He then tried to get us to make Harry do it but we refused to" said Hermione

"So that was what he claimed was so important and private" said Arthur

"Yes" said Itachi


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

The next day was the wedding. The Order tried to get Itachi to take some Polyjuice Potion to hide his identity during the wedding. But Itachi didn't take it saying "Everybody knows I am close to the Weasleys and would be here for the wedding"

Instead they had Itachi stand back as the others led the wedding guests to their seats. The Wedding began with only one slight problem. After Ginny and Gabrielle walked down the aisle in their golden bride's maids dresses, Itachi heard someone say in a stage whisper "Ginevra's dress is far too low cut"

"Nobody asked you" said Itachi

"I think it is perfect" he said

Ginny smiled at his comment as the wedding started. It went off without a hitch and it was soon time for the reception.

Itachi danced with all four of his fiancés. While he was dancing with Ginny he asked "Do you know who that lady who spoke out was"

"Yes" said Ginny

"That was my Aunt Muriel" she said

"She has something bad to say about anyone" she said

As they continued dancing Itachi asked "What did Krum get so angry about"

"He got real angry about that sign Luna's father is wearing" said Ginny

"He said it was Grindelwald's mark" she said

Itachi looked at Xenophilius and saw the necklace he was wearing. It was a circle inside a triangle with a vertical line cutting them in half.

After they finished dancing Itachi separated from Ginny and went to go get something to drink. As he was drinking it he saw a silvery animal crash though the ceiling and into the ground. _"A Patronus" thought Itachi confused_

A voice then started speaking from the Patronus. _"It can be used to send messages" thought Itachi_

"_Interesting" he thought_

"The Ministry has fallen" said the voice

"Scrimgeour is dead" it said

"They are coming" it said

The Patronus faded away once the message was over.

Itachi instantly unsealed his ANBU armor and created four Kage Bunshins. "Grab them, knock them out, and take them to the hideout" ordered Itachi

The Kage Bunshins nodded and disappeared in bursts of speed. Itachi put on his ANBU mask and drew his sword before disappearing in a burst of speed as well.

The Kage Bunshin appeared behind their targets and knocked them out before grabbing them and disappearing in a swirl of leaves much to the shock of those around them.

Itachi started cutting though the Death Eaters that were appearing until no more showed up. He then ran inside the Burrow and up to Ginny's room.

Once inside he closed and shrunk Padma's, Parvati's, and Gabrielle's trunks and put them in one of his pouches. He then summoned everything Ginny owned and put it in her trunk. He then shrunk it and put it with the others.

He then used Shunshin to get past the broken wards and apparated away.

The Kage Bunshin arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and ran inside. They put down their charges in a room and all but one dispelled.

Itachi appeared on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and went inside. He received the memories from his Kage Bunshin and went over them. He paused at one particular memory and ran upstairs. He stopped in front of ones of the doors and looked at the sign. "Regulus Arcturus Black" Itachi read out loud

"_R.A.B." thought Itachi_

His eyes widen as he realized why Ginny recognized the locket. They found the real one while they were cleaning the house before his fifth year. "Kreacher" shouted Itachi

Kreacher appeared in front of Itachi with a 'pop'. "Yes master" growled Kreacher

Itachi took out the fake locket and asked "Do you recognize this"

"Master Regulus' locket" shouted Kreacher

He jumped at Itachi to grab it but Itachi quickly grabbed him by the throat. "Where is the real locket" asked Itachi

"That thief stole it along with the rest of Kreacher's treasures" said Kreacher

"Mundungus Fletcher" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Kreacher

"Tell me everything you know about the locket" said Itachi

Kreacher told him everything, about how he been used to test the defenses of the cave, how Regulus found out about it and stole the locket at the cost of his life, and how Kreacher could not destroy it. "Thank you" said Itachi

He then snapped Kreacher's neck and burned his body with a small Katon jutsu.

"Dobby" shouted Itachi

Dobby appeared before Itachi with a 'pop'. "The Great Harry Potter needs Dobby" asked Dobby excitedly

"Yes" said Itachi

"I want you to work for me" he said

"I love to" exclaimed Dobby hugging Itachi's leg

Itachi smiled a little as he got Dobby off of his leg. "I want you to do the cooking and cleaning and any special tasks that I might need done" said Itachi

"Yes sir" said Dobby

He then disappeared in a 'pop'.

Itachi went downstairs to wait for the girls to wake up.

In the room they were placed in Ginny groaned as she started to wake up. _"What happened" thought Ginny_

"_Where am I" she thought looking around_

She knew that she should know this place. She heard someone groan beside her and looked. She saw Gabrielle, Padma, and Parvati were waking up as well. "I see you are finally awake" said a voice

All four of them looked towards the other end of the room and saw Itachi standing there in his armor. "Harry" shouted Gabrielle

"What is going on" asked Padma

"I felt the easiest way to get you out of there was to knock you out" said Itachi

"Could you not do it so hard next time" asked Ginny rubbing the back of her neck

"Sorry" said Itachi

"Head downstairs and we will talk" he said

They all nodded and left the room. Once they were gone the Kage Bunshin dispelled itself.

Downstairs Itachi received the memories from his last Kage Bunshin and waited for the girls to show up.

They came down the stairs and saw Itachi sitting in one of the chairs waiting for them. "How did you get down here so fast" asked Parvati

"Magic" said Itachi smirking

They just glared at him for that.

"Read this" said Itachi holding out a piece of paper

Ginny walked over and took it and all four of them read it. It said _'You are at Number 12 Grimmauld Place now owned by Harry Potter'_. Ginny's eyes widen as she said "You had a new Fidelius Charm put up"

"Yes" said Itachi

"I paid the goblins to do it at the beginning of summer" he said

He then took back the piece of paper and burned it. "Here are your trunks so you can go change" said Itachi handing each of them their trunk

"I took everything that you had in your room and put it in your trunk Ginny" he said

"Why couldn't you have given them to us while we were upstairs" Parvati huffed

"Because that wasn't me" said Itachi

"It was me" said a voice behind them

All four of them jumped up screaming and saw another Itachi standing behind them. "Two Harrys" exclaimed Gabrielle

They then saw the new Itachi disappear in a puff of smoke. "This is another one of those tricks you won't tell us about" said Padma

"Yes" said Itachi

"Go get changed and I will explain everything" he said

Ginny, Padma, and Parvati got happy expressions on their faces as they grabbed Gabrielle and ran upstairs.

Itachi stayed in the living room thinking _"I hope they take it okay"_

"_**I know they will" said Orochi**_

Upstairs Gabrielle asked "Why are you in such a hurry"

"Harry is finally going to tell us how he did everything last year" exclaimed Padma

"He said he didn't want to tell us until all four of us were together" said Ginny

Gabrielle smiled at Harry including her since the beginning. "What did he do" asked Gabrielle

The three girls told Gabrielle everything that happened during their last year at Hogwarts. They also changed out of their dresses into more comfortable clothes while doing this.

"Wow" said Gabrielle is awe once they were done

"Let's go" shouted Parvati

They all ran downstairs and sat down on a couch in front of Itachi. "Anxious" asked Itachi looking at them

"Yes" shouted all four of them

"Maybe I should wait until later then" said Itachi smirking

"NO" yelled Padma

"Tell us now" growled Ginny

"Alright" said Itachi holding up his hands in a placating gesture

"_Here goes nothing" thought Itachi_

"I'm not really Harry Potter" he said

The girls' eyes widen at that.

"The real Harry Potter was killed by Tom Riddle on that Halloween night seventeen years ago" said Itachi

"I somehow took his place and was turned into a one year old baby with all my memories and abilities sealed away in a lightning bolt shaped seal on my forehead" he said

"My real name is Itachi Uchiha"

"I'm a ANBU Captain from Konohagakure no Sato" he said


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I can't name them all.

* * *

"I got back late from a mission and when I got home I saw someone slaughtering my clan disguised as me" said Itachi

"Only my little brother was left alive and was tortured into thinking I only did it to test my power" he said looking down

"I quickly fled the village and I somehow wound up here" he said

He saw the looks on the girls' faces and sighed and said "I understand if you don't want to be with me"

"I will just kill Tom and be on my way" he said

Gabrielle shot out of her chair and grabbed onto Itachi shouting "Don't go"

"I don't care who you are, you are still the same person who saved me from the Merpeople" she said

Ginny got up out of her chair and went over to Itachi. "I would follow you wherever you go, no matter who you are" said Ginny smiling

Padma and Parvati got up and walked over to Itachi. "You are still the same person" said Padma

"Just with new memories and abilities" said Parvati smiling

"Thank you" said Itachi smiling

"But how did your eyes stay green for such a long time" asked Ginny

"That is another thing I have to tell you" said Itachi

"When I was born I had a Biju, a tailed demon, sealed inside of me" he said

All the girls' eyes widen and let out a gasp at that.

"I am the container for Orochi no Hachibi, the eight tailed snake" said Itachi

"But she is really very nice" he said

"Is that the real reason you can speak parseltongue" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"When I use her youki my eyes turn green" he said

Itachi gently took Gabrielle off of him and got out of the chair. He bit his thumb drawing some blood before performing some hand signs. He then slammed his hand on the ground shouting "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke that when cleared revealed a woman with long black hair, green slit eyes and wearing a green kimono. "Hello" said Orochi smiling waving her hand

"It's nice to finally meet Itachi's mates in person" she said

The girls all blushed at that. Ginny slowing walked up to Orochi and said "It's nice to meet you"

Orochi smiled before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. _**"See I told you they would take it well" said Orochi**_

"_You were right" said Itachi_

"_**Of course I was" said Orochi smugly**_

Once they all sat back down, Padma said "So everything you did last year was your version of spells"

"Mostly" said Itachi

"The rest came from all the training I did" he said

"But we call them Ninjutsu and Genjutsu" he said

"Could we learn them" asked Padma hopefully

"As you are right now…" began Itachi

"No" he finished

All four of them looked down at that.

"Why not" asked Padma

"You all are too old, even Gabrielle" said Itachi

"What do you mean I'm too old" Gabrielle huffed crossing her arm over her chest

Itachi got out of his chair and conjured two easels with charts on them. "Magic and chakra are two names from the same energy" said Itachi

He then pointed to the left chart. "This is the chakra circulatory system" said Itachi

"The pathways allow chakra to flow all throughout the body" he said

"There are points along the way called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra" he said

"A shinobi can call upon their chakra, mold it, usually with the help of hand signs, and release it in the form of a jutsu" he said

"The pathways and tenketsu are like muscles, if you don't use them you lose them" he said

"That is why when you start the academy at six years old, they start learning to call upon and control their chakra" he said

"So that is what you meant" said Gabrielle

"Yes" said Itachi

"Those from clans like me, which are the same as pure blood families, start even earlier" he said

He then pointed at the right chart. "This is what I think the chakra circulatory system of a wizard looks like" said Itachi

"I'm not really sure since I'm not a Hyuga and don't have the Byakugan" he said

"What is that" asked Padma

"Most clans has a kekkei genkai or a bloodline" said Itachi

"It is an ability or trait that only members of a clan have" he added

"The two most famous in Konoha are the Hyuga's Byakugan and the Uchiha's Sharingan, which I have" he said

He activated his Sharingan and the girls saw his eyes turn red and three black commas spinning around a black pupil.

"Getting back on track, the pathways and tenketsu slowing close and wither away from no use" said Itachi

"That burst of power you feel when you first get your wand is the wand opening the pathways and tenketsu from your dominate hand to your core" he said

"That is why I think you never get the same results with another person's wand and can only cast with one hand" he said

"The reason people think wand less magic is impossible is because the wand does everything" he said

"A wand call upon, molds, and releases their magic in a spell all by itself" he explained

"A wizard has to do nothing" he added

He then banished both charts and easels away.

"That does make a lot of sense" said Padma

"Is there a way we could learn to use magic like that" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"But I don't know if it is safe or not" he said

"What do you mean" asked Parvati

"I was thinking of using Orochi's youki to open and repair your pathways and tenketsu" said Itachi

"But I don't know how it would react with Gabrielle's Veela blood" he said

Gabrielle looked down at that.

"Just because you can't use magic like I can doesn't mean I can't train you" said Itachi

"You can still learn Taijutsu, hand to hand combat, Kenjutsu, swordsmanship, and how to use weapons" he said

"One of the strongest shinobi in the village was a Taijutsu master who didn't use chakra at all" he said

Gabrielle looked up at that and asked "Is there a way to find out"

"Yes" said Itachi

"Look into my eyes" he said

All four of them looked into his eyes and saw the spinning black commas around a black pupil were replaced with a spinning tri-bladed wheel.

"Tsukuyomi" said Itachi

The world spun around them until they found themselves in a black and white world that exploded into color. "Where are we" asked Ginny looking around

"Welcome to my world of Tsukuyomi" said Itachi

"Where I control everything" he said

"How did we get here" asked Padma

"With my Mangekyo Sharingan" said Itachi

"It is an evolved form of the Sharingan" he said

There was a burst of green youki as Orochi appeared next to Itachi. A perfect copy of Gabrielle appeared next to her. "There you go" said Itachi

"Thank you" said Orochi

She then disappeared with the copy of Gabrielle. "Now we wait" said Itachi

"So you can do anything here" asked Parvati

"Yes" said Itachi

"Three days here is only a few seconds in the real world" he said

"What you saw when you first came here is what it usually looks like and it is usually used to torture people" he said

All four of their eyes widen at that. "But I decided to use it for this and to hopefully speed up your training" said Itachi

"Could you bring back people who died here" asked Ginny

Itachi's eyes widen before he started hitting himself in the head saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid"

"Why didn't I think of that" he said

The four girls giggled at that as James, Lily, and Sirius appeared. "Where are we" asked Lily looking around

"How did we get here" asked James

Sirius saw Ginny and asked "What is going on here Ginny"

"Harry brought you here" said Ginny pointing to Itachi

The three of them turned to Itachi as he said "Hello"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha"

"I somehow took the place of your son after he was killed by Voldemort on that Halloween night" said Itachi

"I regained my memories last year after what happened at the Department of Mysteries" he said

Lily came over and hugged Itachi saying "It doesn't matter who you are"

James and Sirius came over and patted Itachi on the shoulder. "I knew you would wind up with Ginny sooner or later" said Sirius

"But how did you wind up with three more girls" he asked

"Ginny and Gabrielle paid off their life debt with a marriage contract and the Patil family had a contract for me to marry their eldest daughter" said Itachi

"But the Patil family had twin daughters for their eldest so I had the marriage contract rewritten to include both of them so as to not split them up" he said

"You put my son in a marriage contract" shouted Lily

"I did it so someone would be there for Harry in case something happened to us" said James

"You can't use that excuse since if Dumbledore had his way I would never had known about it" said Itachi

Lily's wand appeared in her hand as James tried to run away. But found that he couldn't move. "I can't move" shouted James

Lily started cursing James and after a few minutes you couldn't recognize him. Then instantly he was back to normal. "How did you change back so quickly" asked Lily

"I control everything here" said Itachi

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go ask my father some questions" he said


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Itachi walked away from the group and Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha appeared before him. Fugaku looked around and saw the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning in Itachi's eyes. "This is Tsukuyomi" said Fugaku

"Yes" said Itachi

"I have some questions to ask you father" he said

Fugaku found himself bound to a cross as a vial of veritaserum appeared in Itachi's hand. He poured the potion down Fugaku's throat and his eyes clouded over.

"What is your name and rank" asked Itachi

"Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of the Uchiha clan and leader of the police force" said Fugaku

"What did you do to him Itachi-kun" asked Mikoto

"I gave him veritaserum" said Itachi

"It is a potion that forces the drinker to tell to truth to any question ask to them" he explained

He turned back to Fugaku and asked "Do you know about the Biju sealed inside of me"

"Yes" said Fugaku

"You're a Jinchuriki" gasped Mikoto

"Yes" said Itachi

"I am the Jinchuriki of Orochi no Hachibi" he said

"How do you know" asked Itachi

"I ordered it sealed inside you" said Fugaku

"How could you" cried Mikoto

"I did so we could take our place as the true rulers of Konoha" said Fugaku

"You were planning a coup" asked Itachi

"Yes" said Fugaku

"But I was killed before I could enact my plan" he said

"That is all" said Itachi

Fugaku's eyes return to normal as they all heard a growl behind them. They all turned around and saw a large dog, a stag, and a tiger growling at Fugaku.

"_I didn't know Lily was an Animagus" thought Itachi_

Fugaku started forming hand signs but couldn't feel any chakra. "You don't have any chakra" said Itachi smirking

Fugaku's eyes widen as he quickly got out of the way as the tiger pounced at him. He then ran away as the tiger chased after him followed by the stag and dog.

"I knew you didn't do it" said Mikoto hugging Itachi

"Thanks mom" said Itachi returning it

"Who were those people and how did they perform a real henge" asked Mikoto

Itachi gave Mikoto a quick explanation about where he was. "That was a skill you can learn here called the Animagus transformation" said Itachi

"It allows you to transform into an animal at will" he said

"Wow" said Mikoto in awe

"But you can only transform into one animal and you can't choose the animal you transform into" explained Itachi

He then noticed that Fugaku was still being chased by the Marauders and froze him. The Marauders pounced on Fugaku and started attacking him until he faded away.

James, Lily, and Sirius changed back came over to where Itachi and Mikoto were.

"Hello there" said Sirius smiling

"Sirius she is my mother" said Itachi

"She really is one hot mama" said Sirius smiling

"Stop leering at her or face the consequences" growled Itachi

"What would those be" asked Sirius

"I would neuter you over and over again for seventy two straight hours" said Itachi

Sirius' eyes widen as he paled and quickly said "Alright I will stop staring"

"Good" said Itachi smirking

He then turned to Lily and asked "I didn't know Lily was an Animagus"

"I taught her after we started going out" said James

"She even has her own Marauder nickname" said Sirius

"Tiger lily" he proclaimed

"That's original" deadpanned Itachi

"I said the same thing but they wouldn't let me change it" said Lily

"It was nice meeting you" said Mikoto bowing

"You too" said Lily

Then James, Lily, and Sirius faded away.

Itachi and Mikoto came up to where Ginny, Padma, Parvati, Gabrielle were waiting. "Who are these lovely young ladies" asked Mikoto

"My fiancés" said Itachi blushing a little

"I'm so glad you finally found someone" said Mikoto gushing while hugging Itachi

"The Uchiha clan will be rebuilt in no time" she said

"MOM" yelled Itachi

The girls giggled as Mikoto said "I can't wait to meet my grandbabies"

"That isn't the reason why I brought you here" shouted Itachi

"What was it" asked Mikoto

"I was wondering if you could teach them everything they would have learned in the academy" asked Itachi

"I will handle the training and you handle the knowledge" he said

"Sure" said Mikoto

"I would love to teach my future daughters in laws" she said

In another part of Tsukuyomi, Orochi bit into the neck of the copy of Gabrielle and injected her youki into her. She stepped back as the copy was cocooned in a green youki. Once it broke Orochi could saw there were no physical changes that she could see.

"What happened" asked Orochi

"The best case scenario" said the copy

"I have full control over my Veela abilities and they are stronger than a full blooded Veela" she explained

"Excellent" said Orochi smiling

The copy faded away as Orochi disappeared in a burst of green youki.

She reappeared where Itachi and the girls were waiting. "What is the result" asked Itachi

"The best case scenario" said Orochi

"She will gain full control over her abilities and they will be stronger than a full blooded Veela" she explained

"Very good" said Itachi smiling

The girls started cheering as the world spun around and they found themselves back in Grimmauld Place.

"Oww, my head" groaned Ginny

"Sorry about that" said Itachi

"But Tsukuyomi usually leaves its victims in a coma" he said

"It's alright" said Padma

Itachi nodded as he said "I will inject you with Orochi's youki when you go to bed tonight so you can sleep though it"

The four girls nodded as Itachi explained to Gabrielle how Tom Riddle survived. "So that is how he survived" said Gabrielle

"Yes" said Itachi

"I found out who R.A.B. is and why you recognized it Ginny" he said

"Who is he" asked Padma

"Regulus Arcturus Black" said Itachi

Ginny's eyes widen as she exclaimed "That was that locket we found that wouldn't open when we were trying to clean the house"

"Yes" said Itachi

He then told them the story Kreacher told him. "Unfortunately Mundungus Fletcher stole it" said Itachi

"You had one of the items this whole time and you didn't know it" exclaimed Parvati

"And now we lost it" exclaimed Padma

"Yes" said Itachi

"I plan on having Dobby finding Mundungus Fletcher tomorrow to see if he still has it or has sold it to someone" he said

"The other thing we need to talk about is the real reason the Minister came" he said

"You Obliviated Ron and Hermione" shouted Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"Dumbledore left items to me, Ron, and Hermione" he said

"Dumbledore wanted you to go look for the items with Ron and Hermione" said Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"To Hermione he left an original copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard" he said taking out the book

Padma let out a squeal at that and shouted "Can I see it"

"Sure" said Itachi handing it over

Padma slowly took it and looked at it lovingly. "An original copy written in runes" said Padma

"_So that's what those symbols are" thought Itachi_

Padma then hugged the book to her chest saying "I can't wait to translate it to see how the stories have changed"

"What is it" asked Itachi

"They're children stories that teach lessons to children" said Ginny

"Ah, they are wizard fairy tales then" said Itachi

"Next to Ron, Dumbledore left him his Deluminator" he said taking it out

"Apparently Dumbledore invented it and it puts out any type of light" he said

"I don't why he would give it to Ron though" he added

"And finally Dumbledore left me two items" he said

"The first was the Golden Snitch I caught in my very first game" he said

"They were all acting like they expected something to happen when I took it though" he said

"That's because snitchs have flesh memories" said Ginny

"They will only react to the first person who touched them" she said

"It is used in case there is a dispute over who caught it first" she said

"But I am wondering why it didn't work for you" she asked

Padma and Parvati started giggling at that. "That's because Harry caught his first snitch with his mouth" said Parvati giggling

"How did you do that" asked Ginny

"I moved forward on my broom to reach the snitch quicker but I unbalanced the broom and went tumbling though the air and hit the ground" said Itachi

"When I got up, I felt something in my mouth and when I spit it out I saw it was the Snitch" he said

"Only you would catch a Golden Snitch like that" said Ginny smiling

Itachi put the Golden Snitch to his mouth and a message appeared on it. "I open at the close" read Itachi

"What does that mean" asked Padma

"I don't know" said Itachi

"The second item Dumbledore left me was the sword of Godric Gryffindor" he said

"But the Minister didn't give it to me and I think Dumbledore knew that" he said

"I think that was his way of telling me it can be used to destroy the items" he said

"But that still means we will have to find it" said Ginny

"No we don't" said Itachi smirking taking it out

"How do you have it" gasped Parvati

"I took while I was waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up in the Headmaster's office" said Itachi smirking

That night after the girls went to sleep, Itachi bit into each of their necks and injected Orochi's youki into them and they were cocooned in green youki.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

* * *

Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some kind of dark and misty place. "Where am I" asked Gabrielle

"You are in your mind" said a voice

Gabrielle spun around and saw three versions of herself in front of her. The one on the left looked normal and was wearing normal clothes with a falcon on her shoulder.

The one in the middle was transformed but it looked different since she still had a human head. Her eyes were slanted back and looked fierce and her nose was sharp and pointed. Her ears were pointed and slanted back while her face was covered in soft white feathers. Her whole body was covered in white feathers while her hands were sharp looking claws and her feet were sharp looking talons. On her back were large white wings that looked like angel wings.

The one on the right looked normal except she was surrounded by green energy and her eyes were green with slit pupils.

"Who are you" asked Gabrielle

"We are you" said the one on the left

"I am your human side" she said

"I am your Veela side" said the one in the middle

"I am the youki that was injected into you" said the one on the right

"This is your Animagus form" said the one on the left pointing to the falcon on her shoulder

"But Veela can't have Animagus forms" said Gabrielle

"Ahhh, but the youki changed that" said the one on the right

"You can now fully transform into a falcon and it changed the transformation as well" she said

"I like it" said the one in the middle flexing her claws

"It makes us look sexy, fierce, and angelic all at once" she said smirking

In the real world Gabrielle smiled as she was sleeping.

The next morning after everyone got up Itachi checked each of their chakra levels. "It was a success" said Itachi

All four girls cheered as they went to eat breakfast. During breakfast Gabrielle said "I had a dream last night of what I would look like when I transform and I have an Animagus form now"

"We should learn to do that" said Ginny

"I will add it to our schedule" said Itachi

After breakfast was over Itachi called Dobby. "I want you to find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him to me alive" ordered Itachi

"Yes sir" said Dobby saluting

"I will get right on it" he said disappearing with a 'pop'

The five of them went into the living room where Itachi had them starting doing warm ups before they began their physical exercise. After they were done exercising Itachi used Tsukuyomi while they were resting. While Mikoto was teaching them Itachi started trying to figure out why electronics don't work around magic.

After that was done and they were done resting, Itachi had them meditate to find and bring out their chakra until lunch. After lunch Itachi started them on using weapons, Taijutsu forms, and Kenjutsu forms. After dinner they worked on magic and had some free time before they went to bed.

Once all four of them were able to find their chakra and bring it out Itachi started them on chakra control exercises.

A few days later Dobby 'pop' back in with Mundungus Fletcher just as they were about to start exercising. Itachi stunned Mundungus before he said "Good job Dobby"

"Thank you" said Dobby smiling

"I will be getting back to work now" he said

"Do your exercises while I go interrogate Mundungus Fletcher" said Itachi

The four girls nodded as Itachi dragged Mundungus away.

Down in the basement Itachi strapped Mundungus to a chair before he woke him up. Mundungus looked around before he saw Itachi. "If this is about me leaving Moody" asked Mundungus

"I didn't want to do it, but they made me to" he exclaimed

"This isn't about that" said Itachi

"_But you will pay for that" he thought_

"I want to know about the locket you stole" he said

"Why" asked Mundungus

"Tell me" said Itachi in a monotone voice releasing killing intent

"I gave it to some Ministry official to get out of paying a fine" said Mundungus

"Who was it" asked Itachi

"Some toad looking lady" said Mundungus

"_Oh great" sighed Itachi_

"_I should have known this wouldn't have been like a simple retrieval mission" he thought_

Itachi slit Mundungus' throat with a kunai and destroyed his body with a Katon jutsu before going back upstairs.

While they were resting Ginny asked "Where is it"

"Umbridge has it" said Itachi

"Oh great" sighed Parvati

"We will have to infiltrate the Ministry to get it" said Itachi

"We will focus on you holding a henge for long periods of time and different ways to defend yourselves" he said

The next day before they began their chakra control exercises Itachi gave each one of them a small piece of paper. "What is this" asked Padma holding up the piece of paper

"That is chakra paper" said Itachi

"It will tell you your affinity by channeling your chakra into it" he said

"Everyone one has at least one affinity towards one of the five elements of fire, wind, lighting, earth, and water" he explained

"Go on" he said

All four of them channeled their chakra into their papers and Ginny's caught fire, Padma's got wet, Parvati's wrinkled, and Gabrielle's caught fire and was cut in half.

"Interesting" said Itachi

"Ginny is fire so she can use Katon jutsu" he said

"Padma is water so she can use Suiton jutsu" he continued

"Parvati is lighting so she can use Raiton jutsu" he continued

"And Gabrielle is fire and wind so she can use both Katon and Futon jutsu" he finished

"Why does Gabrielle have two" asked Ginny

"Those with Kekkei Genkai usually have more than one" said Itachi

"Being part Veela could be considered a Kekkei Genkai" he said

"Now you can use jutsu from other elements it just won't be as easy to learn and use as those from your element" he explained

"I will be able to help Ginny and Gabrielle the most since the Uchiha clan is known for Katon jutsu" he said

"But I have copied jutsu from all five elements that I can teach you" he added

After that while in Tsukuyomi Itachi started teaching them different elemental jutsu he thought would be useful when they infiltrate the Ministry.

He had also finally figured out, after a lot of testing, why magic shorted out electronics and chakra didn't. It was the way the energy was molded. Somehow the way magic is molded and released causes electronics to overload. By putting a barrier seal on an electronic it could protect it from magic. Now they could use wireless radios when they infiltrate the Ministry.

After about a little over a month Itachi thought they were finally ready to fight the Death Eaters. It was a good thing too since the Ministry has started rounding up muggle-borns claiming that they have stolen magic from pure-bloods.

After he found out that Umbridge had the locket he had henged Kage Bunshin scope out the Ministry so that they could infiltrate it when the time comes.

While they were resting after their exercises Itachi gave Ginny, Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle a scroll. "What's this" asked Gabrielle

"Open it" said Itachi smiling

All four of them open their scrolls and unsealed ANBU armor and a sword and with Gabrielle's a falcon mask.

"Why does only Gabrielle have a mask" asked Parvati

"Because your mask is going to be your Animagus form" said Itachi holding up four vials

"It's done" exclaimed Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi smiling

"We will take it tonight before we go to bed" he said

"You really think we are ready" asked Padma

"In shinobi terms, No, you would be around the level of a Genin" said Itachi

The four girls looked down at that.

"But in magical terms, Yes, there should be no Death Eater that could match you" said Itachi

The four girls looked up at that smiling.

"Now go get changed" said Itachi

The four of them resealed their armor and ran upstairs.

They all quickly got undressed and put their armor on. They looked at themselves in the mirror while Gabrielle put her mask on. "I like how we look" said Parvati

"Deadly and sexy" she said smirking

They all nodded as Gabrielle took off her mask and they ran downstairs.

"You all look very good" said Itachi looking at them

All four of them smiled as Itachi said "Now let me see your shoulders"

"Why" asked Ginny

"So I can give you your ANBU tattoo" said Itachi

"Tattoo" asked Padma

"Yes" said Itachi

In a puff of smoke Itachi was standing there in his ANBU armor. "Everyone who inducted into the ANBU is given a tattoo showing they are a part of it" said Itachi pointing at his tattoo

"It is usually just a tattoo but I am going to make it into a seal like mine to seal your armor into" he said

All four of them nodded and showed him their shoulders. Itachi got to work and soon all four of them had the ANBU tattoo on their right shoulders.

"Now to use it just channel some chakra into the seal" said Itachi

The four of them nodded as they did that. Itachi's eyes widen as he shouted "Wait a minute"

The four of them was covered in puffs of smoke as Itachi quickly shunshin away.

The smoke cleared showing the four girls in their underwear. They all screamed and covered themselves and quickly unsealed their armor.

There was a swirl of leaves as Itachi reappeared in front of them. All four girls glared at Itachi as he said "I tried to tell you that you needed to get dressed first since your clothes would take the place of the armor in the seal"

"But you wouldn't let me" he said

All four of them looked away blushing madly before they quickly ran back upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Ginny, Padma, Parvati, and Gabrielle came down the stairs dressed in their regular clothes. They saw Itachi sitting in a chair waiting from them and looked away blushing.

"Now that incident is over, I have one more thing to give you" said Itachi

He got up and gave each of them a wireless radio.

"What is it" asked Gabrielle holding the radio up

"A wireless radio so we can stay in contact while we infiltrate the Ministry" said Itachi

"You found a way for electronics to work around magic" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi

"How" asked Padma

"Where did you find the time to do it" asked Parvati

"What do you think I have been doing all that time we spent in Tsukuyomi" asked Itachi

"Oh yeah" said Parvati sheepishly

"How did you get them to work" asked Padma

"I found out that the way magic is released is what causes electronics to overload and short out" explained Itachi

"So I put a chakra barrier around them to block out the magic so they could work" he finished

"Wow" said Ginny in awe

For the rest of the day Itachi went over his plan for the infiltration and what he has found out about the Ministry and its employees. They would each henged into a Ministry employee to get in. Itachi would go as a high ranking Auror so he could search Umbridge's office. While the four girls would each search a level to find Umbridge herself.

Itachi gave each of them a stack of explosive notes.

"What are these for" asked Parvati pointing at them

"To cover our escape" said Itachi

"What do they do" asked Padma

"They are basically bombs" said Itachi

The four girls' eyes widen at that.

"I want you to place them around the Ministry while you are searching" said Itachi

"We will set them off when we are ready to leave and escape during the chaos" he said

He showed them all how to use them before they put them away.

That night before Itachi, Ginny, Padma, and Parvati went to bed they drank the Animagus revealer potion. It revealed that Itachi was a Phoenix, Ginny was a Griffin, Padma was an Eagle, and Parvati was a Hawk.

When they got up the next morning Itachi said "I am a phoenix"

"Wow" said the girls in awe

"I knew I would fire natured animal but I thought Orochi's influence would make it a type of snake" said Itachi

"What are you" he asked

"I'm a griffin" said Ginny proudly

"I'm an eagle" said Padma proudly

"I'm a hawk" said Parvati smiling

Itachi conjured four masks in the shape of a phoenix, griffin, eagle, and a hawk and gave them out keeping the phoenix mask.

"Are you four ready" asked Itachi

The four girls nodded their head standing there in their ANBU armor wearing their masks.

"Do you remember what I told you" asked Itachi

"Yes sir" said all four of them

"Good" said Itachi putting on his new mask

"Let's go" he said

All five of them disappeared from the house. They appeared near the Ministry and waited for their targets to show up. Phoenix knocked out two while Griffin, Eagle, and Hawk knocked out one and Falcon stood watch.

Phoenix took the form of Albert Runcorn, Griffin became Mafalda Hopkirk, and Falcon, Eagle, and Hawk became members of the Magical Maintenance Department so they could move around easier.

They entered the Ministry and made their way across the Atrium to the lifts. Along the way they noticed that they changed the statue. It was now a black monument saying 'Magic is Might'.

"_They changed the statue" thought Phoenix_

They got into the lifts and they went down. Falcon, Eagle, and Hawk each got off on a different level while Phoenix and Griffin rode it down to the first level. But when they arrived and got out they saw the new Minister Pius Thicknesse and their target Dolores Umbridge.

"Ah Mafalda" said Umbridge

"Travers sent you, did he" she asked

"Yes ma'am" said Griffin

"Excellent" exclaimed Umbridge

"We can get started right away" she said

"Let's go" she said stepping into the lift

"You will find everything you need in the courtroom" she said as Griffin got in

The lift went up as the Minister turned to Phoenix. "What do you need Runcorn" asked Pius

"Need to drop something off in Madam Umbridge's office" said Phoenix

"I will leave you to it then" said Pius as he walked away

Once he was out of sight Phoenix contacted the others. "This is Phoenix" he said

"Griffin has made contact with the target and is following her" he said

"Finish your levels before falling back to the Atrium and await further orders" he said

"_Yes sir" said Falcon, Eagle, and Hawk_

Phoenix made his way to Umbridge's office and activated his Sharingan to look out for any wards or traps. He didn't find any as he started searching her office for the locket. But after searching her entire office he couldn't find it.

"_Damn it, it's not here" thought Phoenix_

"_She must either have it or it's in her home or vault" he thought_

Griffin followed Umbridge up to the Courtrooms. When they arrived she felt a cold chill and saw tall black hooded figures standing near the Muggleborns.

"_Dementors" shouted Griffin in her mind_

"_That bitch" she thought_

Umbridge cast a Patronus to protect herself, Griffin, and Yaxley from the Dementors. The Dementors brought in the first Muggleborn and sat them down for their 'trial'. As the 'trials' went on Griffin saw it was just a way to torture and interrogate Muggleborns.

But it was during one of the 'trials' Umbridge leaned forward and a locket came swinging into view.

"_The locket" exclaimed Griffin in her mind_

She brought up her clipboard to hide her mouth as she whispered "This is Griffin"

"The target is wearing it" she whispered

"_Great" said Phoenix_

"_Good work Griffin" he said_

"_Wait for my signal to grab it" he said_

Phoenix left Umbridge's office and made his way back up to the Atrium. He joined up with the others and said "Do it"

Griffin slowly drew out a kunai and stabbed Umbridge in the back of the neck cutting the chain. She grabbed the locket and put it in one of her pouches as she released her henge. She then threw a kunai at Yaxley and killed him before he could draw his wand.

With the Ministry officials dead and the Patronus gone, the Dementors tried to attack who was left. But Griffin quickly formed some hand signs and shouted "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"

She spun around shooting out small fireballs to keep the Dementors back. She then grabbed the Muggleborns' arm and ran out of the courtroom.

"RUN" yelled Griffin

They all ran down the hallway and made it to the lift. "GET IN" yelled Griffin

They all ran into the lift as Griffin formed some hand signs and shouted "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

She took a deep breath before shooting out a large fireball that traveled down the hallway. She then jumped into the lift and it started going down. Once it reached the Atrium everyone ran out and Griffin joined up with the others.

As the team was heading towards the Visitor's Entrance they heard someone shout "Stop them"

"NOW" yelled Phoenix

All five of them formed a hand sign and explosions rocked the Ministry. Four levels of the Ministry, including Umbridge's office, were destroyed. While in the Atrium the statue exploded causing mass panic as people were showered with debris.

They made it to the Visitor's Entrance and Griffin, Eagle, Falcon, and Hawk henged into something small and got in. Phoenix spun around conjuring a kunai and threw it. He then quickly formed some hand signs before saying "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

The kunai multiplied into hundreds and struck down those that tried to chase them and those that got in their way. He then went into the phone booth and it started rising up. Once they were outside they separated and apparated to different locations.

Phoenix looked around and saw no one followed him and apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He went inside and sat down taking off his mask. He then waited for the girls to show up. One by one they each showed up and sat down taking off their masks.

"Let's see the locket" said Itachi

Ginny took out the locket and placed it on the floor. Itachi took out the Sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the locket. There was a high pitched shriek as a black mist came out of the locket and disappeared.

"That's one more down and three more to go" said Itachi

"You all did a great job today" he said

"I am proud of all of you" he said

All four girls smiled at Itachi's words and praise.

That night as Itachi was getting ready for bed there was a knock on his door. "Come in" said Itachi

The door opened and it showed the four girls standing there in their nightgowns. "What is it" asked Itachi

"Could we stay with you tonight Harry" asked Gabrielle

"Sure" said Itachi smiling

They all smiled and quickly got into bed. Gabrielle was next Itachi with Ginny behind her and Padma was on the other side with Parvati behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

The next morning all five of them got up and got out of bed. "How did you sleep last night" asked Itachi

"Very good" said Ginny smiling

"Could we do that for now on" asked Gabrielle

"Sure" said Itachi smiling

All four of them smiled as they went to their room to get changed.

After breakfast they all sat down in the living room to talk about what to do next. "What's next" asked Padma

"All we have left is Hufflepuff's cup, something from Ravenclaw, and his snake" said Itachi

"We will leave the snake for last since it is most likely with him" he explained

"One of the items is hidden at Hogwarts which we will go there last" he continued

"That will be the perfect place to lure him to so we don't have to search all over the country for him" he continued

"That just leaves us figuring out what from Ravenclaw could be the last item" he finished

"It's most likely her diadem" said Padma

"Her statue in our common room is wearing it" she said

"You have a statue of your founder in your common room" asked Ginny shocked

"Yes" said Padma nodding her head

"We also have our own mini library too" she added smiling

"Have you been able to figure out why we were given those items Padma" asked Itachi

"I haven't been able to figure out what the message on the snitch means or why we were given the lighter" said Padma

"Except for what it is used for" she added

"But I think I might have figured out what the book was for" she said

She ran up to her room and came back down a few moments later with the book. She opened the book and pointed at it saying "Look at this symbol that was inked in"

"It's not a rune" she added

"That's the symbol that Luna's father was wearing at the wedding" said Ginny

"Didn't Krum get angry at him for that" asked Itachi

"He did" said Ginny

"He said it was Grindelwald's symbol" she said

"So we need to go talk to Luna's father then" said Itachi

"What story is that" asked Gabrielle

"The Tale of the Three Brothers" said Padma

"What is it about" asked Itachi

Padma read the story about the three brothers and the Deathly Hallows. Itachi sat back and thought about the story. _**"You think that wand you have is the Elder Wand" asked Orochi**_

"_Yes" thought Itachi_

"_I also think the Invisibility cloak could be one as well" he thought_

"_I am going to have to ask Padma about how long invisibility cloaks last" he thought_

"_But I am going to wait for more concrete information before asking" he thought_

"How is that story supposed to help us" asked Gabrielle

"Maybe he thinks they are real" said Ginny

"Great" said Parvati sarcastically

"He now wants us to find items that most likely don't exist" she said

"What are we doing next" asked Ginny

"Are we going to see Luna's father" she asked

"Not yet" said Itachi

"I would like us to go to Godric's Hollow first" he said

"To spring whatever trap is there" he said

"We could get some valuable Intel or reduce his forces by doing so" he said

"But I want us to obtain our Animagus forms before going just in case" he said

All four girls nodded their head agreeing with him.

A few months later all five of them achieved their Animagus forms. Gabrielle was the first to achieve it followed by Padma and Parvati. Ginny and Itachi were last given they had magical forms with Itachi being the last one since he was a Phoenix.

On the night they were going to go, they all dressed warmly and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Stay on your guard but act causal" said Itachi with his Sharingan active

All four girls nodded their heads.

"It's Christmas time" exclaimed Gabrielle spinning around

"Where are we going first" asked Ginny

"We will go see the house first then go to the graveyard" said Itachi

As they were walking down the street they saw a war memorial that changed into a statue of James, Lily, and baby Harry as they got close to it.

"I think this a little bit too much" said Itachi

They continued on and soon came up to a destroyed house. "They just left it like this" said Itachi

"I wonder how they convinced the village to allow all this" he said

As they got closer they saw a sign pop up out of the ground describing what happened that was covered in writing.

"These people have no respect" said Padma crossing her arms over her chest

"Is there anything around" asked Ginny looking around

"No" said Itachi shaking his head

"Let's go to the graveyard" he said

They walked pasted the church and went into the graveyard out back. "Let's split up" said Itachi

"Ginny, Gabrielle you take the front" he ordered

"Padma, Parvati you take the middle" he continued

"And I will check out the back" he continued

"Contact me if you find anything" he finished

All four of them nodded as they separated.

Ginny and Gabrielle were looking around the front of the graveyard and saw Dumbledore's name on a head stone. "It's Dumbledore's mother and sister" said Ginny looking at it

"Harry I found something interesting" she said

"_What is it" asked Itachi_

"I found the graves of Dumbledore's mother and sister" said Ginny

"_So his family lived here too" said Itachi_

Padma and Parvati were looking in the middle of the graveyard when Padma stopped at one of the graves. "What is it" asked Parvati

"It's that symbol from the book" said Padma pointing at it

"Harry I found that symbol on one of the head stones" she said

"_Can you read the name" asked Itachi_

"It says Ignotus Peverell" said Padma

Itachi was looking in the back of the graveyard thinking about what he heard. _"Ignotus must have been the youngest brother" thought Itachi_

"_**Do you believe it is true now" asked Orochi**_

"_I believed in it before" thought Itachi_

"_But I still want to talk to Luna's father before asking Padma about it" he thought_

Eventually he found James' and Lily's graves in the very back. "I found their graves" said Itachi

"They were in the very back" he said

He heard the girls giggling at that.

"Head to the gate, I will meet you there" said Itachi

"_Yes sir" said the four girls_

After paying his respects, he joined the others at the gate and they left. Just as they were walking past the church they saw a cloaked and hunched over figure in front of them. They all tensed up as the figure gestured to follow and started walking away. They carefully followed the figure to a house.

"Come in" hissed the figure

"_**Parseltongue" exclaimed Orochi**_

Itachi shot forward and chopped the figure's head off with the Sword of Gryffindor. It revealed that the figure was a snake inside an old lady's body.

"There was a snake inside her" said Parvati disgusted

"Eww" she said shaking

Gabrielle turned around so she wouldn't have to look at it.

"That's not just any snake" said Itachi

"That's His snake" he said

"Does that mean we only have two left" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Itachi nodding his head

"So this was a successful trip after all" said Padma

"Yes" said Itachi

They all apparated away back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sometime after the beginning of the New Year they got ready to go visit Luna's father. They wore they armor and masks with black cloaks covering their bodies making them look like Death Eaters.

They apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole and Griffin lead them to Luna's house. When they arrived they saw it was shaped as a rook.

"It figures they would have an interesting looking house" said Phoenix

"Let me do all the talking" he said

The four girls all nodded as Phoenix went up and knocked on the door.

"What do you want" asked Xenophilius opening the door

"I haven't done anything since you took my Luna" he said

"_They took Luna" thought Griffin frighten for her friend_

"The Dark Lord require information" said Phoenix

"The safety of your daughter depends on the quality of the information" he said

"What do you want to know" asked Xenophilius

"Tell me about the Deathly Hallows" said Phoenix


End file.
